


Ничьи воспоминания или мистическая история одного Рождества

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Choice, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Mysticism, Out of Character, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Главное правило реальности — не запутаться в своих иллюзиях.(Inception)





	1. Блейк

**Author's Note:**

> Скажите — альтернативная история? Нет, это не совсем то. Мне больше нравится вариативная реальность. Знаете, когда вдруг где-то во Вселенной «что-то пошло не так» и события стали развиваться по-другому. Так и в этой истории. Герои живут несколько другой жизнью, отличной от реальной.  
> Текст рассчитан на того, кто в курсе событий «настоящей» жизни главных героев и сразу поймёт о какой «вариативности» пойдёт речь.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.

Тонкий пронзительный вибрирующий звук — визжащее сверло — нещадно входил в мозг…   
Звук резал и резал, вкручивался глубже и глубже, до ломоты заполнял собой всю голову, и когда сделалось совсем уже невыносимо, внезапно распахнулись глаза. Звук резко оборвался, словно кто-то невидимый выключил проклятый инструмент.   
Он осторожно закрыл и вновь открыл глаза. Звук больше не повторился и он облегченно вздохнул.   
Повёл взглядом по сторонам и с удивлением обнаружил, что проснулся в незнакомой комнате: чужие стены, чужая мебель и чужая кровать. Солнечные лучи тонкими полосками пробивались сквозь опущенные жалюзи и золотые пылинки роились на свету.   
Приподнял одеяло — он голый... Повернул голову. Рядом кто-то спал, полностью накрывшись своей половинкой одеяла.  
Свёл брови; совершенно не помнил вчерашнего вечера. Как он оказался здесь и кто спит рядом? Он напряженно пытался вспомнить, но видел только темноту, сквозь которую сполохами мелькали какие-то образы. Кажется, он слышал чью-то торопливую речь. Но ни слова не понимал… Где он мог слышать этот голос? Смех, восклицания… кажется, он что-то ответил… чьи-то губы накрыли его рот… протяжные всхлипы и стоны наслаждения… «Бле-е-е-йк…» — он не помнит этого голоса…   
Осторожно сел. Голова кружилась и во рту стоял омерзительный привкус перегара, смешанного с несметным количеством выкуренных сигарет. Кем бы ни был спящий рядом с ним человек, нужно уходить. Он не хочет ничего знать. Он не хочет ничего помнить… И никого не хочет видеть.   
Тихо выбрался из-под одеяла, и бесшумно ступая на цыпочках, стал собирать свою одежду, разбросанную по комнате.  
— Блейк? Уже уходишь?   
От внезапно прозвучавшего голоса внутри всё перевернулось и сердце заполошно задёргалось. Его бросило в холодный пот. Он круто обернулся, прикрываясь скомканной одеждой, и во все глаза уставился на обладателя, вернее обладательницу этого голоса.   
— Л-ла… Лара? — язык прилип к нёбу. Он в ужасе попятился назад и ударился спиной об угол шкафа. Дверки жалобно хлопнули.   
— Что с тобой, Блейк? Ты не узнаёшь меня? — женщина, смеясь и сладко потягиваясь, выпростала из-под одеяла тонкие руки. Села. Одеяло упало, обнажая аккуратные груди с темными горошинами сосков. В голову ударила кровь и стало трудно дышать. Он спешно отвёл глаза и попытался куда-то деть, вдруг ставшие неловкими руки; ронял и снова подхватывал одежду, прикрывая обнаженное мужское естество.   
— Да что с тобой такое? — Лара, слава богу, подтянула одеяло, спрятав наготу. Она нахмурилась, разглядывая до крайности растерянного и смущённого Ритсона. Блейк стараясь, не смотреть в её сторону продолжил лихорадочно одеваться.   
— Мне надо… спешить, — мысли затравлено разбегались в голове. Он в панике пытался вспомнить, зачем он здесь.   
— Сегодня суббота. Ни у тебя, ни у меня, ни съёмок, ни репетиций нет. Тебе-то вообще, зачем куда-то спешить? Блейк… объясни, — позвала молодая женщина и подозрительно посмотрела на суетливо одевающегося мужчину. Он резко распрямился, дергая вверх замок-молнию на джинсах.   
— Лара. Пойми правильно. В общем, я хотел тебе сказать… — взмокшими ладонями расправляя замятую футболку на груди, — в общем, я… я иногда не помню некоторых вещей, — кинул взгляд в лицо женщины. Та ещё больше нахмурилась, не понимая, и в волнении собрала пальцами край одеяла. В её глазах застыл немой тревожный вопрос. — Я иногда делаю странные вещи, а потом… потом не помню о них…   
Слова мёртвым грузом повисли в тишине комнаты. Было слышно, как где-то вдали за окном проехала машина. Блейк силился не замечать внезапно задрожавших губ женщины, но взгляд, словно приклеился к ним.   
— Хочешь сказать, что ты не помнишь… как? Как… у нас вчера было? — она истерически хохотнула и с недоверием посмотрела на Ритсона. В её глазах вдруг сверкнули слезы. Блейк, закусив нижнюю губу, отрицательно мотнул головой.   
— Прости… Я вообще, не понимаю, как мы могли… — потеряно взъерошил рукой волосы. — А как же Эллиот?  
— А что Эллиот?! — помолчав, вдруг отчаянно вскричала та, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Ты не понимаешь! Всё стало таким… механическим. Эллиот, он… Всё стало таким невыносимым. Блейк! — вскрик прозвучал как звонкая пощёчина.   
— Что мы с тобой наделали? И давно мы так? — он замолчал на полуслове, потом виновато посмотрел на Лару. — Ведь ты и Эллиот… вы мои самые близкие друзья… Ты не можешь быть моей любовницей! Боже, что мы скажем ему?!   
— Скажем?! Ты с ума сошёл?! — Лара резко отбросила руки от лица.  
— Но ведь это… предательство, Лара, — Блейк ошеломленно смотрел в заострившееся от злости лицо женщины.   
— А ты считаешь, если мы ему признаемся, то поступим правильно? Кому станет легче от нашей правды? — надломившимся голосом воскликнула она. Лара схватила с прикроватного столика обручальное кольцо, надела его на палец. — Ничего не было, Блейк! Запомни! Ничего не было!   
— Но что ты скажешь ему? Где была? — Блейк пытался осмыслить происходящий абсурд.  
— Скажу, осталась на ночь у подруги, — обмотавшись одеялом, Лара встала. Подошла вплотную к Ритсону, пытливо заглянула ему в глаза и тихо спросила: — Ты действительно ничего не помнишь? Совсем-совсем ничего?   
Ритсон судорожно вздохнул. Фрагменты, как всполохи, но они не были памятью.   
— Нет. Прости, пожалуйста, всё так глупо получилось, — торопливо пробормотал он, пряча взгляд. Женщина резко отвернулась, мазнув прядью тёмных волос Ритсону по лицу, и сдавленно всхлипнула. Потом вытерла рукой слёзы и вышла из комнаты, отправившись в ванную.   
Блейк схватил со спинки кресла свою куртку и поспешил выскочить из дома.   
Уже на улице, он несколько раз оглянулся, но так и не вспомнил, как попал сюда и как провёл ночь. Снова ощутил себя паскудником и предателем. От осознания произошедшего стало дурно до такой степени, что почувствовал жуткий позыв рвоты. Сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком и посильней запахнул куртку. Ко всем бедам с неба начал накрапывать мелкий дождик. Блейк поёжился от попавших за воротник холодных капель, поднял его и бегом кинулся прочь.   
***   
Ритсон, сидя в кресле в пустой и запущенной комнате-столовой перед горящим газовым камином, глотнул из стакана крепкого виски. Закинул голову вверх и посмотрел на закопчённый потолок над собой. Потом перёвел взгляд на вечернее окно. На улице в оранжевом размытом свете уличного фонаря летел косой снег.   
Это стало давно привычным занятием — подбирать правильное название той тишине, которая жила в старом, викторианского стиля доме в районе Чансери-лейн, доставшемся ему от родителей.  
Дом этот не раз модернизировался, но в нём всё равно хранился дух старого мрачного Лондона и жила память о «гороховом супе»**   
Блейк мог бы подобрать сотни имён для своей тишины: сонная, ватная, давящая, вязкая, жуткая, проклятая… Но к одному названию он возвращался постоянно. Как перелистывая страницы книг, возвращаешься к запомнившемуся месту, чтобы прочесть его снова и снова. И для своей тишины он тоже нашёл самое подходящее имя — она была Вечной. В этом доме очень давно не было ни шумно, ни весело, ни суетно. Никак. Всегда тихо, поэтому, несмотря на возникающие звуки и шорохи, его домашняя тишина была вечной.   
Ритсон часто слушал свою тишину и даже разговаривал с ней. Ему казалось, что она иногда отвечает. Странно по-своему: скрипом половиц или завыванием ветра в дымоходе. Иногда тиканьем старинных напольных часов в углу, шипением газа в камине; вздохами старого дома, который казалось, охал и жаловался на свою немощь и старость. Иногда тишина молчала. Видимо ей совсем уже нечего было сказать. И тогда Ритсон, вытряхивая глухоту из ушей, яростно орал, обвиняя её в тупости. Но тишина никогда не обижалась. Она ещё заботливее окутывала собой и любовно душила его.   
Мобильный телефон гулко завибрировал на полу рядом с креслом. На экране высветилось «Элл».   
Ритсон напрягся. С того памятного пробуждения в одной постели с Ларой Кауэн, женой Эллиота, теперь старательно избегал обоих. Он ничегошеньки не помнил из той ночи, но факт был, что называется налицо — он переспал с женой своего лучшего друга.   
Телефон вибрировал не переставая — Кауэн явно настаивал на ответе. Блейк обречённо вздохнул, нехотя подобрал аппарат с пола и нажал «ответ».   
— Блейк! — облегчённо и тревожно раздалось в трубке.   
— Да, Элл, — безрадостно отозвался Ритсон.   
— Ты дома? Мы тут подумали…  
— Спасибо, Элл, но нет, — перебил Блейк. Покрепче сжал стакан с виски, который так и держал в руке. Чёрт возьми, он же прямым текстом сказал, что не придёт к ним на Рождество! Что не понятно?!  
— Блейк, — где-то рядом с трубкой Кауэна раздался голос Лары. — Тебе не следовало бы оставаться одному, — нерешительно произнесла она в телефон мужа.   
— Я не один, — сдерживая всплеснувшее раздражение, ответил Ритсон.   
— Конечно не один. Опять с бутылкой в обнимку! — гневно воскликнула Лара.   
— Неправда. Я не пью! Я отдыхаю. Я смотрю телевизор! — рыкнул Блейк специально для Лары.  
— Блейк, но ты не должен…   
— Да, Элл, я давно никому ничего не должен! Ещё раз спасибо за приглашение, — снова резко перебил друга.  
— Блейк, ты как будто избегаешь нас… У тебя действительно всё хорошо? — голос Эллиота был искренне озабочен.   
Ритсон вздохнул. Аккуратно, чтобы не звякнул стакан, поставил его на низенький столик рядом и всем корпусом подался вперёд.   
— Элл. Лара. Я очень… ценю ваше беспокойство, но оно напрасно. Мне хорошо. Хо-ро-шо. Понятно? Пожалуйста… — «Оставьте меня»! — хотелось заорать в трубку, но он сдержался.   
— Блейк… ну ладно, как знаешь. Надумаешь — приходи.   
— Спасибо, Элл.   
Экран сотового телефона погас и Ритсон отключившись, бросил мобильник обратно на пол. Схватил и со всей силы швырнул стакан об стену напротив. Со стеклянным звоном во все стороны брызнули осколки. На выцветших обоях остался мокрый потёкший след, остро запахло спиртом.   
Пожалуй, надо будет отключить телефон на все праздники.   
Тяжело вздохнул, взял бутылку и глотнул крепкого виски прямо из горлышка. В горле и пищеводе зажгло, на глазах выступили слёзы.   
Так и надо! Он давно никому не нужен и ему тоже никто не нужен. «Замечательно», — со злым равнодушием Блейк ещё раз сделал большой глоток. Не хватало ещё не прошеных гостей на пороге! Надо вообще уйти из дома, чтобы уже не доставал никто! С этой мыслью вскочил с места и рванулся из комнаты вон.  
***   
Он шёл по заснеженным улочкам, проталкиваясь среди спешащих ему навстречу людей. Ветер кидал в лицо пригоршни мокрого снега, кусал кончики ушей, зябко пробирался под тонкое пальто.   
Блейк торопливо скользил тонкими подошвами туфлей в растоптанной снежной каше тротуара. Искоса поглядывал на встречающиеся обнимающиеся и хихикающие парочки, вздрагивал от неожиданных взрывов хохота, и рассеянно кивал на приветствия и поздравления с наступающим праздником от незнакомых людей.   
Его иногда узнавали. Смотрели, словно сомневались в своих догадках, смущались и опускали глаза, не решаясь подойти.   
В такие неловкие моменты Ритсон резко спешил прочь, спешил исчезнуть — просто сбегал.   
Его ещё изредка приглашали на какие-то мутные вечеринки или дать интервью очередной жёлтой газетёнке.   
А ведь совсем недавно он с блеском исполнял роли обаятельных кинозлодеев, королей и лордов. Его тренированное тело демонстрировало трендовое мужское бельё и спортивную амуницию. Когда-то он был лицом популярной парфюмерной фирмы и подолгу не сходил с обложек глянцевых журналов и рекламных щитов.   
Но всё это осталось в прошлом, в другой, теперь далёкой от Блейка Ритсона нынешней жизни!   
В последнее время его не покидало чувство стойкого яростного раздражения и душевной горечи. Будто бы попал в чёрную дыру безвестия — режиссёры, продюсеры и сценаристы дружно забыли о нём, а его агент упорно молчал — никаких предложений не поступало.   
Ритсон оставался невостребованным и в театре. На новые роли не звали, а в старых спектаклях его героев давно играли другие актёры. Его фамилия как-то незаметно сошла с афиш.   
Ныне Блейк перебивался какими-то малозначимыми «озвучками» рекламных роликов или ролями на местных радиостанциях, в программах, которые никто никогда не слушал.   
Друзья отдалились сами по себе, занятые карьерой и личной жизнью. Или, может, это он отдалился от них? Разве что Элл и Лара, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё поддерживали его. Но теперь и они сделаются чужими и далёкими. После случившегося, Блейк никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза Эллиоту. И в этой ситуации виноват только он сам.  
Да к чертям собачьим всех и вся! Лучше ни о чём не думать и ничего не вспоминать!   
Блейк, продолжая быстро шагать, тряхнул головой и мрачно оглянулся вокруг.   
Отовсюду слышалась весёлые и дурацкие рождественские песенки, вроде набившей оскомину «Jingle Bells» или «Merry Cristmas». В воздухе пахло снегом, карамелью и имбирём с корицей. Мигали и искрились гирлянды на мохнатых ёлочных венках, украшавших окна и двери домов. Звенели колокольчики в руках сборщиков сомнительной благотворительности, просящих мелочь у входов в супермаркеты. Огни ярких вывесок наперебой завлекали к себе бегущими надписями, торопя на последнюю рождественскую распродажу. Лихорадочная предпраздничная суета, как цветной водоворот закручивалась на вечерних улицах.   
До самого Рождества оставалось ещё несколько часов, но казалось, что его во всю уже празднуют.   
И только Блейк Ритсон не имел к этому веселью никакого отношения. Для него Рождество – это очередное тоскливое времяпрепровождение в пустом мрачном доме перед новомодным телевизором с сотнями скучных и тупых каналов и неизменной бутылкой виски в руках.   
«Спиться уж совсем что ли»? — мелькнула отчаянная мысль в голове. Да собственно этим он и занимается последние три года. Просыпается и пьёт. Пьёт и засыпает. И слушает тишину.   
Вот и спрашивается, — а стоило ли рваться к актёрским вершинам, чтобы жизнь потом превратилась в самую настоящую помойку?   
Чёрт дёрнул накинуть лёгкое пальто, схватил первое, что попалось на вешалке. Блейк содрогнулся от холода, пробирающего до костей. Теперь очень пожалел, что не надел тёплую куртку и зимние ботинки. Может, не стоило так резво сбегать из дома, где горел камин и на столе осталась початая бутылка «Чивас Ригал» двенадцатилетней выдержки? Но общаться с кем-либо, а в особенности с четой Кауэн было совершено невыносимо. И ведь добросердечный, ничего не подозревающий Элл так просто от Блейка не отстанет.   
Ничего не остаётся, как насильно порвать дружбу самому…   
Что ж, очередная горькая потеря в бесконечной цепи его жизненных потерь. И что с того, что это будет ещё одно тоскливое и одинокое Рождество? Он уже привык, если можно вообще привыкнуть к потерям и одиночеству.   
***   
Блейк перебежал улицу, дёрнул ручку двери и сразу нырнул в душное полутёмное и многолюдное помещение бара — в иной мир.   
В лицо пахнула мешанина из запахов, оглушила разноголосица и музыка, бьющая диким ритмом из музыкального автомата.   
Это был настоящий музейный монстр из прошлого века — эдакий деревянный «джук-бокс» с латунными детальками-завитками, разве что начинка в нём теперь была современной.   
Глаза немедленно защипало от слоистого, подсвеченного красным, табачного тумана. Три развязные полуголые стрип-танцовщицы лениво разгуливали по длинной, опоясывающей бар стойке, завлекая клиентов. Подвыпившие парочки пытались танцевать под гремящую музыку, или с отсутствующим видом, обнявшись — сами по себе.   
Почему он когда-то выбрал именно этот дешёвый и не очень чистый бар, Блейк не знал. С его известностью распахивались двери любых пафосных заведений. Но ему нравилось именно здесь, в «Красном карлике» — в баре с дизайном под псевдокосмос. Тут он чувствовал себя уютно, расслабленно и даже радостно. В «карлике» никому ни до кого не было никакого дела. Здесь он мог вести себя как душе угодно: напиваться, сколько влезет, ржать во весь голос, болтать, что в голову взбрело, не оглядываясь по сторонам и не опасаясь ни наглых папарацци, ни осуждения знакомых. В этом баре никого не интересовал цвет и бренд белья, надетого на нём. Как он выглядит, всем тоже было глубоко наплевать. Здесь он был неузнаваем, на него никто не пялился, не клянчил автограф, не просил сделать совместное селфи и не обсуждал его личность — для всех он был просто Блейкки, даже не Блейк и уж точно не Ритсон.   
Блейк скинул холодное пальто и с удовольствием отдался душному теплу. Протиснулся к освободившемуся месту возле барной стойки.  
— О, Блейкки, привет. С Рождеством тебя! Подожди, — махнул ему издали бармен. Через пару минут, обслужив клиента, подошёл к гостю.   
— Привет, Стив. С Рождеством.   
— Как всегда?  
— Да, как всегда, — Блейк согласно кивнул, неспешно оглядывая дымное помещение. Сегодня Рождество, но здесь опять полно народу.   
Странно, но почему это место пользуется такой популярностью? Оно ни чем не отличается от сотни такого же уровня баров на протяжении всей длинной улицы.   
Бармен взял широкий стакан из толстого стекла, плеснул на дно карамельного цвета жидкость, кинул щипцам пару кубиков льда и поставил перед гостем. Потом пододвинул чистую пепельницу.   
— Что нового, Блейкки? — Стив дежурно улыбнулся, шаря глазами мимо собеседника, следя за толчеей вокруг.  
— Ничего, — Блейк сделал обжигающий глоток, медленно смакуя огненный напиток. — Ни-че-го. Спасибо, Стив.   
— Ладно, зови.   
Бармен отошёл к очередному клиенту. Скучать ему не приходилось.   
— Угу, — Блейк снова пригубил из стакана. Достал сигареты и, отвернувшись от зала, закурил. Смотреть ни на кого не хотелось. Он давно уже не любил смотреть на лица людей. Собственно, накачаться виски он мог и дома. Никакой разницы, но здесь не было давящей Вечной тишины. И вот от неё хотелось избавиться, как от тяжелой болезни.  
— Бле-ейк, — томный шепоток теплом обдал ухо. Ритсон вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернул голову. Юный Феб ласково улыбался ему сквозь длинные спутанные пряди.  
— Эрос… — Блейк выпустил дым из легких и скорчил раздражённую гримасу. — Ты опять?   
— Но я скучаю, — ангел капризно надул и без того пухлые губы. Но тут же опять широко заулыбался: — Я так по тебе скучаю-ю, — поднял руку и провёл пальцем по щеке Ритсона. Тот не обратил внимания, сделал очередной глоток, тряхнул сигарету над пепельницей.   
— Разве мы не поговорили с тобой в прошлый раз?  
— Ты жестокий, Блей-йк. Но я так скуча-аю, — юноша всем телом потянулся для поцелуя. Ритсон подчёркнуто отстранился. — Жестокий! — обиженно выкрикнул собеседник. — Но я всё равно буду тебя любить, — с пьяным хныканьем молодой человек, уткнулся лбом Блейку в плечо.   
— Эрос, ты опять курил свою «дурь»? — скорее утвердил, чем спросил Ритсон. — Или затянул длинную дорожку «снежка»?   
Тот медленно поднял замутнённый взгляд и с печальной нежной улыбкой посмотрел в лицо собеседника.  
— Сегодня был «снежок»... понятно, — флегматично хмыкнул Блейк, глянув в зрачки Влахоса, отвернулся.  
— Что мне остаётся делать? — театрально вздохнул тот. — Ты бросил меня. Моё сердце разбито вдребезги.  
— Эрос… — Блейк поморщился, опуская пустой стакан на стойку.  
— Я худо-ожни-ик. Мне тяжело-о. А ты жестокий! — паренёк заплетающимся языком растягивал слова. Поднял вялую руку и вновь провёл пальцем по щеке Ритсона. — А ты не брился, — проказливо хихикнул. — Ты колючий! — внезапно зло и громко воскликнул он.  
— Отстань от меня, — со скучливым раздражением, не повышая голоса, ответил Блейк. Убрал чужую руку от своего лица и подозвал бармена для очередной порции спиртного.   
— Я хочу тебя, — жарко выдохнул молодой человек, словно не услышав грубости, и порывисто прижался к Ритсону всем телом, когда Стив отошёл от них.   
— А я тебя — нет, — жёстко ответил тот. — Ты мне надоел.   
— Ну почему-у? — юноша чуть отстранился, просительно и ласково заглядывая Блейку в глаза. — У нас так всё было прекрасно-о… Бле-е-ейк… у тебя такие красивы-е-е глаза-а и сильное тело-о и бо-ольшой член, — мечтательно протянул его бывший любовник и опять приник грудью к плечу Ритсона. — Ты же знаешь — я создан для тебя. У меня даже имя подходящее — Э-эро-о-ос. Да?   
Блейк выразительно возвёл глаза к потолку. Молча отпил из стакана и в очередной раз глубоко затянулся сигаретой.   
— А хочешь, я возьму в рот?! — воодушевлённо шепнул Эрос, вновь приникая к собеседнику всем телом. — Давай же, Блейк. Тебе ведь всегда нравился мой язычок, — он шаловливо облизнул губы, скользнул рукой вниз и настойчиво погладил Ритсона между ног.   
— Оставь меня, Эрос. Всё давно закончилось. И… иди уже своей дорогой. — Блейк крепко взял парня за запястье и отбросил руку от себя.   
— Шлюха! Ты злая шлюха! — с яростью воскликнул тот. В глазах сверкнули слёзы, подбородок мелко задрожал: — Я ненавижу тебя! — с этими словами Эрос, закрыв лицо руками, пошатываясь, пошёл прочь.   
— Вот и ненавидь. Для тебя же лучше. А мне всё равно, — зло пробормотал Блейк и опять сделал большой глоток.   
В который раз задался вопросом — почему он до сих пор грубо не порвал с Влахосом, как частенько поступал с другими? Может потому, что их связывало общее «киношное» прошлое? Или Блейк, всё-таки, что-то чувствовал к мальчишке? Или может потому, что Эрос был каким-то не таким, как все?   
  
— Привет, красавчик. Блейк поднял взгляд от чашки с чаем. Он в одиночестве сидел в кафе возле киностудии, где должны были начаться съёмки в новом телевизионном сериале. Златокудрое небесное создание скользнуло на стул напротив. Матовая нежная кожа, в сочетании с прозрачным румянцем на щеках, ещё не знающих бритвы, делали лицо незнакомца по-детски трогательным. Прямой аккуратный нос и невообразимо соблазнительные, подвижные пухлые губы. В тяжёлых завитках волос запутались золотые искры света от ламп. На пареньке был небрежно надет широченный вязаный свитер, из горловины которого нелепо торчала тонкая длинная, почти девичья шея. Просто нереального цвета — ярко-голубого топаза глаза, посмотрели прямо в душу.  
Блейк даже было открыл рот, уставившись на незнакомого юношу.   
— Угостишь сигареткой, красавчик? — проворные длинные пальцы уже нахально вытягивали из Блейковой пачки сигарету. Его намеренно грассирующее «р» мягко перекатилось в горле. Мальчишка явно переигрывал, изображая из себя персону французского бомонда. Ритсон, заглядевшись, молча чиркнул зажигалкой поднося огонёк к его лицу.   
— М-мм. Какая прелестная вещица. Где взял? — томно выдохнув в сторону струйку дыма, проворковал чаровник и взмахнул длиннющими ресницами. — Очень красиво, даже изящно. Ах, прости, я не представился. Меня Эрос зовут. Эрос Влахос. А ты кто, мой молчаливый mon ami?  
— Я, Блейк… Блейк Ритсон.   
— А-аа! — обворожительно широко улыбнулся собеседник. — Ты тот, кто будет играть злого коварного графа… М-мм. Ты очень красивый.  
— А ты, надо полагать, юного ученика да Винчи, — иронично усмехнулся Блейк. — И ты — маленький, дерзкий и самоуверенный наглец, которому стоило бы надрать задницу. И от своего героя-Макиавелли очень-очень далёк.  
— Пф! О да, достаточно очень далёк, — игривая белозубая улыбка сделалась шире, отчего румянец на щеках юноши стал ярче и ещё трогательнее. Изящным движением пальца, он картинно стряхнул сигаретку в грубую пепельницу и многозначительно посмотрел в лицо Ритсона…   
  
…Блейк поднял голову. Ему показалось, что в баре прибавилось народу. Шум и музыка стали громче, дыму больше. Он поискал глазами Стива, но бармена нигде не было видно. Ритсон нервно покрутил пустой стакан, намереваясь заказать целую бутылку и найти для себя более укромное место.   
Вдруг прямо перед глазами возникла пара лаковых остроносых сапожков, и один из них небрежно отодвинул пепельницу в сторону.   
Заскользив взглядом вверх, Блейк медленно поднял голову. Взору открылись стройные ноги, коротенькая, почти незаметная юбочка, еле прикрывающая бёдра, плоский, упругий живот и лиф, который только имел название. Сверху на Блейка смотрели большие, лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. Яркие губы призывно раскрылись.   
В туже секунду девчонка присела перед ним на корточки. Цепкая рука схватила Ритсона за воротник рубашки, рванула вперёд и мягкие губы, пахнувшие сладкой ванилью, накрыли его рот.   
От неожиданности Блейк задохнулся. Чужой влажный и тёплый язык уже настойчиво и проворно ласкал его изнутри. По телу волной прокатился жар, и в голове вдруг стало мутно. Девчонка также внезапно отпустила его, вскочила на ноги и гортанно захохотала.   
— Блейкки — сладкий персик, — она дразняще плотоядно облизнулась и не спускала с Ритсона похотливого взгляда.   
— Сумасшедшая, — Блейк тыльной стороны ладони брезгливо вытер губы, глядя на хохочущую ведьму. Она вдруг вновь быстро села, широко разведя перед ним ноги.   
— Ты что новенькая? Никогда не видел тебя, — Блейк без интереса оглядел полуголую девицу.   
— Хочешь меня? — не обращая внимания на вопрос, она бесстыдно опустила ладонь себе между ног, прогнулась и заглянула Блейку в глаза. Ритсон не шевельнулся. В ответ равнодушно посмотрел в отражающие наркотическим блеском глаза.  
— Отвяжись. Ты не соблазнишь меня, — он ухмыльнулся и вновь затянулся сигаретой.   
— Разве я соблазняю тебя, Блейкки-сладкий персик? — жарко дыша, наклонившись к самому уху Ритсона, она вдруг игриво прикусила ему мочку. — Давай же, потрогай меня там и я тебе подарю самое незабываемое приключение в твоей жизни. Я профи, не сомневайся, — многообещающе прошептала она. Схватив его руку, с силой заставила коснуться своей промежности, едва прикрытой полоской тонкой ткани. Блейк попытался отдернуть руку, но девица цепко держала за запястье.   
— Отпусти. На меня твои чары не действуют, — скучно произнёс Ритсон. При этих словах лицо девчонки исказили гневные черты.   
— Эй, — предупреждающе ухмыльнулся Блейк, — контролируй себя или потеряешь работу.  
— Не потеряю, ты же не допустишь этого, — она вновь прильнула к его губам.  
— Допущу, — невозмутимо отозвался Блейк, с силой отстраняясь. Надо отдать должное, хватка у молоденькой шлюшки была железной. Блейк наконец-то высвободил руку и откровенно гадливо поморщился.   
В тот же миг увидел Стива, помахал ему, подзывая к себе. Хотелось не только немедленно выпить и вытереть влажной салфеткой пальцы, но и избавиться от навязчивой девки.  
— Блейк! — истерический окрик полоснул по нервам, как бритва. Ритсон вздрогнул и резко обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Влахос. По бледному лицу ручьями текли слёзы. Губы мелко дрожали. Он переводил отчаянный взгляд с Ритсона на девицу и обратно.   
Сегодня что, все разом сошли с ума? Или случилось какое-нибудь особенное полнолуние? Или затмение? А может, вообще, сглазил кто?  
— Эрос… — с обречённым вздохом начал Блейк, всем корпусом разворачиваясь к молодому человеку. Господи! Как же ему всё до смерти надоело! Все надоели! Всем от него что-нибудь нужно!   
— Предатель! — ломким от всхлипываний голосом, выкрикнул парень. Девчонка, быстро сообразив в чём дело, опять громко и гортанно захохотала. Вскочила обратно на стойку и уже оттуда дразнясь, крикнула плачущему Эросу: — Блейкки — мой сладкий персик!   
Влахос только беспомощно закрыл ладонями мокрое лицо.  
— Исчезни, дура! — не выдержав, рявкнул Ритсон и решительно направился к парню. Схватив его за шиворот, поволок в сторону, грубо швырнув к стене.   
— Прекрати истерику! — прошипел он.   
— Блейк… но, она… и ты — прошептал Влахос, цепляясь за руки Ритсона.   
— Господи, Эрос! Она просто накаченная шлюха! Заткнись, или я обещаю, что сейчас приложу тебя головой так, что ты забудешь, кто ты и кто я, — Блейк в бешенстве почти рычал, встряхивая парня за плечо.   
— Нет, — в ужасе отшатнулся тот, громко всхлипывая и сглатывая неудержимо катящиеся из воспалённых глаз слёзы. — Ты не поступишь так! Ты не лишишь меня самого светлого, что было в моей жизни. Я умру. Мне нечего вспоминать Блейк, кроме нашей любви.   
— О, заткнись, ради бога! — раздражённо вспылил Ритсон.  
Любви? О чём лепечет этот сумасшедший одурманенный мальчишка? О какой любви может быть речь? Маленький доверчивый щенок…   
Да, какое-то время они жили вместе. Сразу после окончания последнего сезона сериала, где оба снимались. И даже неплохо жили. Блейк сказал бы, что даже очень беззаботно и весело. Но это ничего не значило. Это было результатом от курения «дури» и нюхания «снежка», к которым больше пристрастился Эрос, но от которых иногда не оказывался и Блейк. Это из-за наркотической эйфории у них всегда был невероятной силы умопомрачительный секс — жаркий, восхитительно острый и сладкий одновременно.   
У Эроса податливое гибкое тонкое тело и гладкая нежная кожа. Он невероятно чувственен и отзывчив. Обладая мальчиком, Блейк отлично знал, как тот мог возбуждаться только от одного его взгляда или голоса, чем нередко и в полной мере пользовался. Временами откровенно злоупотреблял, делая любовнику больно не только физически, но противостоять этому соблазну никогда не мог. Да и, признаться, не хотел, находя в этом определённое садистское удовольствие. Разве не в этом состоит смысл секса — причинять боль и наслаждение со всей фантазией, на которую способен?   
Но даже будучи под «кайфом», он никогда не переходил границы допустимого; балансировал на тонкой грани между дозволенностью и запретом.   
Но самое странное заключалось в том, что чем сильнее и жёстче доминировал Ритсон, тем больше это нравилось Влахосу, тем самым делая их связь ещё болезненнее.  
Да, Эрос прав, он идеальный любовник для Блейка — всегда послушный и доступный.   
Но порой Ритсона охватывало противоречивое чувство, ему казалось что он занимается сексом с ребёнком.   
А потом у Влахоса начались эти бесконечные истерики, резкие и постоянные перемены в настроении: от исступленного безграничного веселья на грани помешательства до глухого непробиваемого молчания или безудержного потока слов ни о чём. От лихорадочной эйфории к глубокой бессильной апатии. К тому времени наркотики уже завладел парнем полностью и Эросу стали отказывать в ролях.   
Один раз дурман чуть совсем не прикончил мальчишку. Блейк совершенно случайно нашёл его в ванной на полу с остекленевшими глазами и не прощупывающимся пульсом.  
С перепугу заикаясь, Ритсон в панике вызвал «скорую». Слава богу, у Влахоса тогда была ещё действующая медицинская страховка и его забрали в больницу.   
От пережитого в тот вечер страха, Блейк впервые сознательно накурился и напился до полумёртвого бесчувствия. И очнулся лишь тогда, когда сквозь вязкий липкий угар, смутно различил Эроса на пороге комнаты. Оказывается, прошло три дня, но Ритсон не помнил из них ровным счётом ничего. Тогда же в голове поселилось «проклятое сверло», выгрызающее мозг.   
Его любовник вернулся и всё началось заново.   
Но однажды, посреди ночи проснувшись, Блейк, понял, что так существовать ему больше невмоготу; почувствовал смертельную усталость и тупое равнодушие. И тогда, не говоря ни слова, вылез из постели, оделся и ушёл. В двери обернулся, и на прощание скучным голосом бросил оторопевшему Влахосу: «Мне всё надоело, я ухожу».  
Ушёл, надеясь изменить свою жизнь, избежать одной ловушки, даже не осознав, что уже попал в другую.   
— О чём ты, Эрос? О какой любви ты говоришь? — тихо и раздражённо спросил Блейк, с силой сжимая тощее плечо.   
— О нашей, конечно, — едва прошелестел юноша, морщась от боли, вымученно смотрел на бывшего любовника.   
— Эрос… — Блейк прочистил горло. Язык не поворачивался обидеть это несчастное существо жестокими словами, и сердце на мгновение стеснилось от жалости к нему. — Эрос, ты путаешь понятия. У нас никогда не было любви. Это был просто…  
— У нас была дружба? Правда, Блейк? Мы же дружи-или-и?! Да, ты прав! Наша дружба, она была такая красивая-я, — Эрос мечтательно вздохнул и нежно обвил руками шею Ритсона. Повиснув всем своим тщедушным телом, потянулся губами для поцелуя. — Поцелуй меня, Блейк, как целовал всегда… Я так люблю тебя, что у меня сердце болит от этого.   
— Эрос, — Блейк уклонялся от тянувшегося к нему Влахоса. Без усилий расцепил кольцо рук, сердито отстраняясь. — Ты ошибаешься. Я не был тебе другом. Никогда им не был… Это всё твоя «дурь» и «снежок». Они мутят твои мозги! Открой, наконец, свои наркоманские глаза и посмотри на мир трезво. Мир жесток. В нём только боль! Любви и дружбы не существует! Это всё обман. Ты никому не нужен.   
— Нет, Блейк… нет, — в мокрых покрасневших глазах Эроса проступил страх и неверие. — Ты не можешь так говорить! Ты хороший, ты добрый. У тебя большое сердце…   
— Да-да, — всё больше раздражаясь, зло оборвал Блейк. — И большой член. Ты повторяешься, Эрос!   
Блейк увидел, как по лицу юноши прошлась мучительная судорога и тот побледнел ещё сильнее. Дыхание сделалось хриплым и тяжёлым. Обескровленные губы и подбородок мелко тряслись, к вискам прилипли волнистые прядки от обильно выступившей испарины.   
«Дьявол, мальчишку-то ломает. Ему надо в больницу», — мрачно подумал Ритсон.   
— Эрос…   
— Я верил тебе, Блейк, — перебив, сдавленно прошептал юноша.   
— Мне нельзя верить, Эрос, — Блейк, не мигая, смотрел в огромные провалившиеся глаза полные слёз. — Я сам себе не верю. Я очень плохой. Меня нельзя любить.   
— Но я люблю тебя, Блейк… — Эрос с трудом проглотил ком в горле. — Вот здесь, — положил худую ладошку на грудь напротив сердца. — Мне здесь очень больно сейчас. Так сильно жжёт… даже дышать трудно.   
— Тебе плохо. У тебя «ломка»! Иди домой, выспись! — Блейк оттолкнул юношу от себя. Толчок не был сильным, но Влахос качнулся и отлетел назад так, словно его ударили. Блейк остался стоять, глубоко засунув кулаки в карманы брюк, и безучастно смотрел в застывшее бледное лицо напротив.   
Вокруг по-прежнему гремела музыка, слышалась пьяные голоса и крики, смех, звенело стекло и плавали сизые слои сигаретного дыма.   
— Возьми такси, поезжай домой, Эрос, — хмуро и настойчиво приказал Блейк. Тот не спускал глаз с непроницаемого холодного лица Ритсона. По впалым щекам юноши не переставая, текли крупные слёзы. Собирались под острым подбородком, ползли вниз по шее, но он не замечал их.   
— Ты прав, Блейк, — наконец с трудом выдавил он. — Мне плохо. Мне сейчас очень плохо… я пойду домой. Эрос прерывисто хлипко вздохнул и неловко развернулся. Не отнимая одной руки от сердца, а другой цепляясь за всё что попадётся, пошатываясь на негнущихся ногах, побрёл к выходу.   
Блейк, проводив долгим тяжёлым взглядом тощую фигурку бывшего любовника, вздохнул и вернулся к стойке бара. Залпом выпил полный стакан и очень глубоко затянулся сигаретой.   
Как же ему всё осточертело! До черноты в глазах, до тошноты, до воя, раздирающего душу в клочья. Одиночество — это проклятие.  
***   
Опять этот ненавистный, свербящий вкручивающийся в мозг звук.   
Застонал. Господи, как же хотелось остановить и выдернуть это пыточное сверло…   
Утром обнаружил себя лежащим в перевёрнутом пространстве посреди гостиной в старом доме.   
Как вернулся, Блейк не помнил. После ухода Эроса он, кажется, жестоко надрался. Буквально до потери сознания.  
На расстоянии вытянутой руки смутно виделась какая-то бутылка. Блейк протянул руку взять её, но промахнулся и только уронил. Пустой стеклянный звон перекатился в гудящей голове.   
Он с невероятным усилием и не сразу заставил своё тело сесть. Пространство перевернулось вместе с ним, и он оказался на полу, обхватив руками виски, в которых кувалдой бухала боль. Во рту было кисло, клейко и сухо, мучительно хотелось пить и курить одновременно.   
Пошарил в карманах брюк. Выудил пачку сигарет, но та оказалась пуста. С раздражением смял и откинул от себя.   
С трудом поднялся на дрожащие непослушные ноги. Комната качалась вместе с ним. Сфокусировался на каком-то пятне перед собой — кажется, это были его сброшенные туфли...  
Пространство всё же приобрело привычные очертания, и этот момент тишина ответила боем старинных напольных часов, взорвав голову изнутри новой порцией боли.   
Ритсон заскрипел зубами и пошатываясь, потащился из комнаты, через прихожую в кухню за спасительным глотком спиртного из холодильника.  
Скосил глаза к входной двери в призрачной надежде увидеть на полу заветный конверт, опущенный через почтовую щель. Даже не знал, чего бы хотелось увидеть больше: — наконец-то предложенную роль или какую-нибудь приятную весть от забывших его друзей.   
Прихожая зияла привычной девственной пустотой. Блейк сморщился от разочарования и обиды. В похмельном тумане глубоко жалея и проклиная себя и свою судьбу, забыв, куда шёл, свернул в гостиную.   
В ней было сумрачно и холодно. Воняло застарелым спиртным духом и окурками. За окном брезжил белёсый зимний день. Заложенная компьютерная программа выключила камин. На полу валялся разрядившийся мобильник.  
Под ступнями хрустнуло. Он опустил глаза — в одних носках стоял на осколках разбитого вчера стакана. Пошевелил пальцами ног — да плевать, порежется, так порежется. Жалеть и сочувствовать всё равно некому. Пнул стекляшки далеко в сторону. Перевёл взгляд на столик с бутылкой вожделенного «Чивас Ригал». Несколько нетвёрдых шагов и Ритсон с глухим стоном уронил себя в кресло. Дрожащей рукой, кое-как ухватил початую бутылку, сделал пару глотков прямо из горлышка. Желудок скрутился рвотным спазмом, и жидкость неудержимым фонтаном, далеко выплеснулась прямо на пол.   
Вот же дерьмо! Блейк открытым ртом втянул воздух. Отставил бутылку и крепко зажал рот обеими руками, сдерживая новый рвотный позыв. Посидел, выравнивая дыхание и проглатывая тошноту. Опираясь трясущимися руками на подлокотники, заставил себя подняться из кресла. Его нещадно вело из стороны в сторону. Где-то в шкафах на кухне, кажется, был аспирин.   
Ритсон шагнул вперёд, но ноги отказали. Споткнувшись неизвестно обо что, он свалился на пол. Голова взорвалась новой адской болью. В глазах вспыхнули алые искры и выступили слезы.   
С ё###м Рождеством тебя, Блейк Ритсон!   
По-собачьи, тоскливо жалобно заскулил. Беспомощно скрутился в узел и закрыл лицо руками в отчаянном желании немедленно умереть.   
\----------   
**«Гороховый суп или Великий смог» - толстый слой загрязнённого туманного воздуха. Великий смог считается худшим событием, связанным с загрязнением среды, произошедшим в Великобритании в середине ХХ века. В 1952 году он унес в британской столице около 12 тысяч жизней. 


	2. Том

— С наступающим Рождество-о-ом! — тонкие пальчики пощекотали по рёбрам. Спросонья Том вздрогнул — он терпеть не мог когда его так будили, но сдержался и ещё не открывая глаз, через силу улыбнулся.   
— Вставай, соня, — тёплые мягкие губы прижались к его губам. — Подарок ждёт тебя этим вечером.   
Том потянулся было к своей подруге обнять, но та отпрянула и вскочила с кровати. Райли вздохнул, открыл глаза, тут же зажмурился от яркого солнечного калифорнийского света, бившего сквозь прозрачные занавески на окне.   
— Вернись, ты чего-то не закончила, — хрипло произнёс он. Прищуренным глазом разглядывал накинувшую на себя тонкий полупрозрачный пеньюар Хэддок.   
— Не могу, уже опаздываю! — Лаура наспех причесала длинные волосы, ловко собрала их в хвост. Глядя в зеркало над туалетным столиком, улыбнулась в нём толком не проснувшемуся другу.   
— Но сегодня Рождество и выходной, — попробовал возразить Том, потирая глаза.  
— Не у меня, — Хэддок обернулась, с притворной виноватой полуулыбкой взглянув на заспанного Райли. — Мои занятия танцем не должны прерываться или откладываться из-за того, что кому-то с утра захотелось чего-то очень «сладенького». Я в душ и полетела. Всё, пока, — присев на край, наклонилась и быстро чмокнула Тома в щёку. — Не забудь позвонить в сервис, чтобы привезли твой костюм. Сегодня вечером ты должен быть самым сногсшибательным, — Лаура легко вскочила.   
В дверях обернулась, послала кокетливый воздушный поцелуй и выпорхнула из спальни.  
— Могла бы и не будить тогда, — хмуро и обиженно буркнул Райли ей вслед, окончательно проснувшись. Зевнул, потянулся и уставился в потолок, решив поваляться в кровати просто так. До конца дня уйма времени, а делать всё равно было нечего. Вечером же ему предстояло сопровождать подругу на cocktail party по случаю Рождества.   
Очередная стотысячная попытка встретить и заинтересовать в себе нужных кинобизнесе людей.   
Он отлично знал, что на таких междусобойчиках решаются судьбы не только большого кино, но и актёрские, а порой и человеческие. В Голливуде удача могла подстерегать за любым углом, но если ещё знать места, где шансы на неё повышаются в разы, не пойти было бы равносильно карьерному самоубийству.   
Когда-то Лаура хорошо усвоила подобный урок и все три года после съёмок сериала, когда они стали жить вместе, пользовалась этим. И у неё получалось. Неплохо получалось. Её карьера складывалась более или менее удачно — роли первого плана в двух фильмах категории «А». Лицо косметического бренда. Участие в TV-шоу.   
Тому же особо похвастаться было нечем. Главная роль в неплохом, но не ставшем популярном фильме. Да ещё парочка в подобных коротких телевизионных сериалах. Один благотворительный вечер. Скажем прямо — не густо.   
Однажды сделав ставку на «Фабрику грёз», теперь Том иногда сомневался в правильности своего решения. Стоило ли того? Сериал, в котором они сыграли главных героев и принёсший им обоим широкую известность, так и не был продлён.   
В сериале они были влюблённой парой, даже семейной, да как-то так и остались вместе после съёмок к всеобщему восторгу фанатов. Перебрались в Калифорнию, поближе к мировому центру кино в надежде на актёрский успех.   
«…я не хочу этого делать… я не хочу-этого-делать… я не-хочу-этого-делать».   
Вдруг совершенно явственно услышал чужой голос, как будто человек, скороговоркой произнесший эти слова находился в комнате.   
Том резко сел, озираясь по сторонам. Рядом никого не было. Прислушался. В доме он был уже один. Машина подруги всего несколько минут назад прошелестела за окном колёсами по асфальту.   
Райли замотал головой и с силой потёр лицо. Что за бред? И вдруг отчётливо вспомнил сон, который видел прямо перед тем, как щекотка подруги выдернула его оттуда.   
 _«London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.   
London Bridge is falling down,   
My fair lady…»** _  
Закрутилось в голове. Он слышал эту детскую песенку во сне. Только пели вовсе не детские голоса, а единственный мужской голос. Низкий, незнакомый. Даже не пел — мычал. Сердце Тома тревожно ёкнуло. Закрыл глаза, переносясь в недавнее сновидение.   
  
Он стоял в туманной темноте в начале какого-то моста и недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам. Это была знакомая набережная Виктории, только вместо воздушных растяжек подвесного Хаммерсмитского моста перед ним был совсем другой мост — похожий на недостроенный арочный мост Патни, каким он существовал в позапрошлом веке. Или другой похожий, который мог бы находиться в любом средневековом городе.   
Мост пролёг над чёрной, как застывшая смола водой и уходил куда-то во тьму — наверное, была ночь.   
Цепочка огней над Темзой мерцала жёлтыми звёздами, зеркально отражаясь в этой воде. Они были далёкими и нереальными, не такими, как если бы он на самом деле стоял на набережной и смотрел на другой берег. Ощущения во сне были настолько осязаемыми, что ему слышался запах стоячей воды и бензина.  
 _«Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,   
Wood and clay will wash away,   
My fair lady…»_ — внезапно раздалось рядом. Как будто кто-то включил на полную громкость старый музыкальный проигрыватель. Пластинка медленно закрутилась, послышался лёгкий треск и шорох иглы, царапающей винил.   
 _«…Размоет водой, размоет водой,  
Древесину и глину размоет водой…»_   
Механический голос перешёл в человеческий — мужской, немного хриплый и низкий.   
Что за чертовщина, подумал во сне Райли, озираясь, пытаясь в мути разглядеть того, кто напевал назойливую песенку. Но вокруг никого не было.  
Тому вдруг стало невероятно холодно. Он даже видел облачка тёплого пара, поднимавшиеся от дыхания. Засунул озябшие руки в карманы тонкой кожаной куртки и нахмурился.   
 _«Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar…»_ — глухо напевал чужой голос. _  
«Кирпич с известкой долго не простоят,   
Не простоят, не простоят,   
Кирпич с известкой долго не простоят…»   
_У Райли засосало под ложечкой и продрали колючие мурашки. Мост, насколько хватало глаз, был пустой, но он точно знал, что там впереди КТО-ТО есть. Кто-то ждал его в этой кромешной тьме. Может тот, кто пел?   
Бежать. Но Райли не мог сдвинуться с места. Стоял, будто пригвождённый и лишь крутил головой и напрягал зрение. Тот, кто пел, был рядом и был нигде.   
Тому вдруг стало так страшно, будто реально оказался в фильме ужасов. Вернее, кошмар вокруг стал реален. Он смотрел на мост во тьме, который зачем-то нужно было перейти, и осознавал, что до пещерного первобытного ужаса боится ступить на камни.   
 _«…Размоет водой, размоет водой…»_    
Райли громко судорожно клацнул зубами и сжался.   
«…я не хочу этого делать… я не хочу-этого-делать… я не-хочу-этого-делать».   
Он не мог понять — то ли слышит своё отчаянное бормотание, то ли эти слова скороговоркой проговаривает чужой хриплый голос, что недавно напевал песенку, то ли они произносят слова синхронно.   
Тьма была голодна. Тьма звала. Тьма осязаемо коснулась, скользнула ему в глаза, в уши, в рот и в лёгкие, заливалась ледяной густой чёрной жижей и он начал задыхаться в ней…  
  
…вскрикнул, очнувшись. Широко открыл глаза.   
Сердце гулко и часто билось, дыхание стало прерывистым. Неужели он мог сидя в постели внезапно опять уснуть и попасть в тот же сон?   
От пережитого, как наяву кошмара его пробил пот.   
 _«Кирпич с известкой долго не простоят, Не простоят…»_    
— А-аа! — зарычал Райли, основаниями ладоней с силой стукнул себя по вискам, желая одновременно выбить ощущение липкого ужаса и дурацкий мотивчик из головы.   
Стало тихо. Кажется получилось. Спальня, по-прежнему была залита солнечным светом и он сидел на широкой постели.   
Том убрал руки от головы. Глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Он ещё ни разу в жизни не испытывал такого жуткого, пробирающего до костей страха.   
Дьявольщина какая-то, пробормотал Райли. Стылый холод не покидал внутренностей и тонкой паутиной прилип к коже. Том поёжился и решил залезть под горячий душ. Смыть, согреться и одновременно взбодриться.   
Сон оставил неприятный, тревожный и мутный осадок и даже обычного желания «поиграть с дружком» под тугими горячими струями не возникло.   
Райли вылез из запотевшей кабины, обернул толстое махровое полотенце вокруг бёдер и прошлёпал босыми ногами на кухню, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.   
Открыл холодильник и тяжко вздохнул.   
Как обычно — ряды коробочек, баночек и бутылочек обезжиренных малокалорийных продуктов. Лаура ревностно следила за фигурой и заставляла Тома придерживаться здоровой, но жёсткой диеты. Он с досадой хлопнул дверцей — хотелось банальной яичницы с тонкими ломтиками розового бекона, тосты с джемом и чай со сливками и сахаром.   
Райли проглотил голодную слюну, набежавшую в рот. Не мудрено, что ему уже всякая дрянь сниться. Он скоро и на людей кидаться начнёт.   
Том, по очереди открывал и закрывал дверки кухонных шкафов в тщетной надежде найти что-нибудь более существенное, чем пенопластовые хлебцы и соевые полуфабрикаты, похожие на сухой собачий корм. Тоска. Кукурузные и овсяные хлопья, снеки, коробочки смузи, упаковки сухих ягод и отрубей…   
Тьфу!  
Оставалось сварить себе пустой кофе. Сливок в доме отродясь не водилось, а обезжиренное молоко Том на дух не переносил. Сахар был тоже под запретом. Слава богу, кофе разрешался.   
Он снял с полочки жестяную цветную банку, насыпал оттуда в медную турку пару ложек ароматного порошка. Потом налил в неё воды и поставил на раскрасневшийся диск плиты.   
Решил проверить электронную почту.   
Включил свой ноутбук. Экран пискнул голубоватым светом, в углу панели замигал значок сообщений. Том открыл вкладку «входящие», быстро пробежался по строчкам. Ничего особенного. Несколько писем отметил флажками — в эти вникнуть после Рождества, на эти обязательно ответить, эти из категории «ну может быть». Остальные не глядя, скинул в «корзину». Потом открыл страничку своего Твитта, быстренько прокрутил ленту новостей, мельком глянул «лайки» и личные сообщения — ничего интересного или важного. Одни поздравления с Рождеством, бесконечные и надоевшие вопросы фанатов, и ещё какие-то малозначимые послания. Ничего, на что можно было обратить внимание.   
В этот момент над краем турки вздулась шапка клокочущей коричневой пены и булькнув, выплеснулась на раскалённую стеклянную поверхность. Раздалось громкое шипение и запахло жжёным.   
Бл##ь!   
Том подскочил к плите, схватил турку, спасая остатки кофе. Ноутбук вдруг звякнул новым оповещением. Райли досадно рыкнул, вылил остатки сваренного кофе в большую кружку с Микки-Маусом, подаренную ему Лаурой на какой-то праздник и вернулся к ноутбуку.   
В окне «входящие» снова мигал конвертик. Том, прихлёбывая горькую горячую жижу, щёлкнул по сообщению. Письмо было от Лары Кауэн — жены Элла, с которыми он когда-то снялся в нашумевшем сериале.   
Лара поздравляла его с наступающим Рождеством. Выслала две фотографии.   
На первой, она с Эллиотом в обнимку во дворе своего дома; вокруг чистый, белый пушистый снег, переливающаяся цветной гирляндой ёлка и светящаяся голубым фигурка ангелочка у корней. Кауэны весело дурачились в объектив неизвестного фотографа.   
На второй фотографии Элл развалился в кресле перед зажжённым камином, полку которого украшали вывешенные в ряд яркие сувенирные носки для подарков. Элл улыбаясь, хитро прищурил один глаз и держал в поднятой руке стеклянную кружку, всем видом подражая Санте. На ободке кружки нацеплено оранжевое полукружье апельсина, а из тёмного напитка торчала палочка корицы. «За тебя. Рождественский глинтвейн нашей холодной зимой», гласила надпись на фотографии.   
Том улыбнулся, как будто Элл мог ответить ему. Прокрутил предыдущее фото, где Кауэны стояли во дворе на фоне живой ёлки, которая, как помнил Райли, у них росла там с незапамятных времён. Собственно и дом они купили в придачу с этой ёлкой. Даже, кажется, бывшие хозяева умоляли новых владельцев сохранить дерево и Элл им торжественно пообещал и выполнил обещание.   
  
Рождество дома. Настоящий хрусткий снег на улице. За окнами уже темно. В гостиной живая ёлка, вся в огоньках гирлянды, отражающихся в стеклянных шарах и колокольчиках, в блестящей паутине «дождика», и в мятных карамельных палочках на ветках. Витающие по комнатам запахи хвои и апельсинов, корицы, свежеиспеченного сладкого бисквита, готовящейся индейки, наполняющие родительский дом тёплом и предвкушением волшебного праздника и подарков. Улыбающиеся лица отца и мамы. В ожидании гостей вычищенное до блеска столовое серебро на столе, жёсткие льняные салфетки, свёрнутые в трубочки и продетые в витые колечки. Высокие свечи в старинном канделябре, которые зажгут перед самым ужином.   
  
Том грустно вздохнул, отряхиваясь от воспоминаний давно прошедшего детства. Поднял голову от экрана, посмотрел в окно. Там сияло белое солнце, и напротив через улицу, колыхались на ветру метёлки высоких пальм.   
В гостиной у них тоже стояла ёлка — дизайнерский выверт из литого зелёного пластика, украшенная всего тремя одинаковыми красными шарами.   
На Райли вдруг накатила невероятная глухая и щемящая тоска по родным местам, по далёкому теперь Лондону, по друзьям, что остались в Англии и с которыми он очень редко переписывался просто так, в основном дежурные поздравления с праздниками да днями рождения.   
Том снова полез в Твиттер, посмотреть страницы тех, с кем давным-давно не общался, но с кем его связывала дружба, не остывшая, как он очень надеялся, даже после съёмок сериала. Щёлкнул по списку друзей.   
Грегг. Как всегда, белозубая улыбка до ушей. Прищур карих глаз светиться открытой радостью. Снимается в новом фильме, режиссёр которого известный кинематографический мэтр. Отличный актёрский опыт, радужные перспективы на будущее и крепкая команда. Видно — Грегг счастлив до безобразия.   
Йен. Постит мало и редко, но, похоже, у него всё хорошо; любимая собачка, раритетное авто, приобретённое для души. «Новый член семьи», подписал он под фотографией эксклюзивного «фольксвагена».   
Джеймс. О, у того вообще всё отлично! Много фотографий семьи, путешествий и с новых съёмочных площадок. «После двух кардиналов и Папы, я теперь Апостол… мда.  _Весёлый смайлик_ ». Джеймс получил новую роль в каком-то фильме. Много информации о благотворительности. Можно порадоваться — жизнь коллеги просто бьёт ключом.   
Жаркая красавица Каролина. Весь её Твитт на испанском, но понять можно и без перевода — завоёвывает Штаты, постановки, известные ток-шоу и много политических репостов. Хм. Вот и не подумал бы никогда. Похоже, ей тоже не скучно живётся.   
Киран. Почти одни чужие ретвитты. Благотворительность и немного политики. О себе мало, но Том понял, что у друга есть несколько проектов — театральных и в кино.   
Гера. Ох, ты! Гера взлетела довольно высоко. Главная роль в перспективной фентезийной саге. Съёмки не студийные, на натуре в Новой Зеландии. Судя по фотографиям места там потрясающие. Фильм обещает быть громким. Лицо месяца глянцевого таблоида. И новая утверждённая роль в следующем кинопроекте. Что ж, можно порадоваться и, чёрт возьми, позавидовать удачливой «подружке маэстро да Винчи».  
Том ещё прокрутил список. Блейк. В груди тревожно стукнуло.   
О Ритсоне давно ничего не было слышно. Том потерял его из виду сразу, как только перебрался в Штаты и занялся своей карьерой, а ведь они очень тесно общались. Почти везде и всегда вместе пока снимались сезоны приключенческого кино.   
С некоторой опаской Том открыл страницу друга. Ничего. Космическая пустота. Последнюю фотографию Блейка со съёмок эпизодической роли в сериале Том видел ещё три года назад. Впрочем, Ритсон никогда не был активным в сети и завёл страничку в Твиттере лишь по настоянию самого Райли, так сказать, за компанию. И за три года — ничего. Ни строчки, ни репоста.  
Том нахмурился, покусал нижнюю губу. Где-то в телефоне был номер Блейка. Может позвонить?   
Райли почувствовал, что пока сидел мокрый и полуголый сильно продрог. Кофе тоже остыл, превратившись в вонючее пойло.   
Том вернулся в спальню, натянул чистые боксеры, влез в домашние старые джинсы и спортивную толстовку. Накинул на мокрые волосы капюшон и, взяв свой айфон с прикроватной тумбочки, плюхнулся на край незаправленной постели.  
Поискал номер Блейка. Номер сохранился, но был ли он ещё действующим, Том не знал.   
Он несколько мгновений смотрел на ряд цифр, высвеченных на экране и, собравшись с духом, коснулся значка с зелёной трубочкой.  
Несколько долгих-долгих мгновений Том вслушивался в еле различимый статический треск. Попробовал представить себе немыслимую скорость выпущенного в воздушное безмерное пространство электрического сигнала. Сверхфантастический полёт по сплетениям проводов и оптоволоконным кабелям, проложенным над и под землёй. Через несколько штатов и часовых поясов, через весь необъятный Атлантический океан, на другую сторону Земли, на остров, в другой заснеженный сейчас город, на незнакомую улицу и в дом, где Том так и не удосужился побывать пока жил в Лондоне. Сигнал, пробив эфир, за несколько секунд преодолев огромнейшее расстояние, добрался до цели и в айфоне что-то мягко щёлкнуло.   
Том вздрогнул, ожидая услышать неторопливый, с лёгкой низкой хрипотцой знакомый голос.   
«Извините, аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Попробуйте перезвонить позже», — вместо ожидаемого голоса Ритсона, произнёс механический голос оператора. Том с недоуменной досадой уставился на экран. «Извините, аппарат…», — начал повторять голос и Том сбросил звонок.   
Вот чёрт! Может номер неверный? Может Блейк сменил его?   
Райли решил ответить Ларе. Тоже поздравить с праздником, а заодно спросить новости о Ритсоне. Всё же в одном городе живут, в одних кругах вращаются, должна же знать.   
Том зашёл в мессендж и написал короткое сообщение. Ответ от Лары пришёл через минуту. Значит, тоже ещё сидела в сети. «Привет, Том. Рада, что жив-здоров. Спасибо за поздравление. Может, зайдёшь в Скайп и там поговорим?»   
Райли пожал плечами. «Ок», коротко ответил он и вернулся на кухню за ноутбуком.   
Пока грузилась программа, Том переместился в гостиную, в кресло, удобно закинув ноги на низкий стеклянный дизайнерский столик (Лаура увидев — убила бы на месте). Он стоил ей кучу денег, а по виду, как будто с распродажи мебели принесли.   
Райли положил ноутбук на колени и стал ждать, когда видеозвонок прорвётся сквозь перегруженное рождественскими поздравлениями интернет-пространство.   
— Привет Том, — тёмный экран мигнул светом, и теперь с него смотрела улыбающаяся Лара. Увидев изображение Тома, приветливо помахала ему рукой.   
— Привет, Лара! Рад видеть тебя, — Том широко улыбнулся в ответ. Он действительно был рад увидеть и услышать Кауэн.  
— Сто лет тебя не видела. Как Лаура?   
— Замечательно, — Том развёл руками в подтверждающем слова жесте. — Умотала на занятия по танцу. В Рождество.  
— Узнаю Хэддок, — Лара засмеялась негромким хрипловатым смехом.   
— Как Элл? Он дома? — спросил Райли. Ему захотелось услышать и увидеть друга.   
Ему вообще, вдруг страшно захотелось очутиться в Лондоне. Вдохнуть дымного, пахнувшего горечью зимнего воздуха, постоять на берегу покрывшейся тонким серым льдом Темзы. Прогуляться по заснеженному Гайд-парку. Послушать уличных музыкантов и поэтов, покормить хлебом жирных, никогда не улетающих с озера уток. Ему захотелось пройтись по знакомым улицам, потолкаться на рождественской распродаже в магазинчиках в центре Ноттинг Хилла. Добраться до Шафтсбери-авеню, где он когда-то участвовал в театральных постановках, и вспомнить свою тогдашнюю, совершенно безбашенную студенческую жизнь. Перейти через висячий на стальных канатах мост «Миллениум» к шекспировскому театру «Глобус», послушать бой часов «Биг-Бен», прокатиться на колесе «London Eye» и посмотреть оттуда на город с высоты птичьего полёта. Ему до зуда захотелось спуститься в подземку, сесть в гремящий вагон любой ветки и наобум выйти на какой-нибудь отдалённой станции Лондонских серых типовых окраин и взглянуть на город совсем с другой стороны.   
А ещё съездить в пригород и повидаться с родителями. Сердце сдавило тоской и печалью — отчаянно захотелось вернуться домой.   
— Том! Ты меня вообще слышишь? — донёсся до него голос Лары, которая в это время что-то рассказывала ему.   
— Да… да, конечно слышу, — встрепенулся Том, выныривая из своих мечтаний. — Прости, задумался, — виновато улыбнулся, глядя на закурившую женщину. — Что нового? — спросил он.  
— Нового? А что именно ты хотел бы услышать? По-моему, ничего нового. Всё стабильно по-старому, если ты о жизни вообще.   
— Знаешь, я тут пытался Блейку дозвониться, но его телефон недоступен. Может он номер поме… — Том осёкся, видя как переменилось, застыв напряжённой маской лицо Лары. — В чём дело? — в предчувствии чего-то нехорошего, севшим голосом спросил Райли.   
— Господи, Том… — лицо женщины выразило страдание, но она тут же справилась с собой и вновь непринужденно улыбалась. Затянулась тонкой сигареткой и выпустила дым через сложенные в трубочку губы. Только подрагивающие пальцы выдали её волнение. — Ты же не на Марсе живёшь. Неужели ничего не знаешь?  
— Не понял, — нахмурившийся Райли поёрзал в кресле, переместил ноутбук удобнее.  
Лара молчала, и Том почувствовал, как в него опять проникает тьма и холод.   
 _«…London Bridge is falling down, Falling down…»_ , — послышался низкий хриплый голос в голове. Райли судорожно резко вздохнул и даже обернулся, боясь воочию увидеть свой ночной кошмар.   
— Что случилось? — почему-то шёпотом произнёс Том, сжавшись.  
— Он спивается, — как о чём-то скучном и обыденном, сообщила Кауэн. — Просто спивается и всё. Нигде не снимается, нигде не играет. Он и Влахос. Оба — наркоман и алкоголик. Парочка конченных, — она с трудом сдержалась от резкости. — Недаром даже жили какое-то время вместе.  
— Ч-что? Бл… Блейк и Эрос? — Том так резко выпрямился, что чуть не свалил ноутбук с коленей. В последний момент цапнул его за крышку, удерживая на ногах. — Как это спивается? — он не верил своим ушам, обескуражено уставившись на экран.  
— «Как это, как это»! — ехидно передразнила Лара и замолчала, нервно покусав губы. — Обыкновенно! А ты что, правда, ничего не знаешь?   
Том смотрел на Кауэн во все глаза, ничего не соображая, вернее никак не мог осознать услышанную новость. Лара затушила сигарету в пепельнице, и обречённо коротко вздохнув, внимательно посмотрела на Райли.  
— Я… я ничего не знал. Клянусь, — Том почувствовал, как внутри по-змеиному свивает холодные кольца чёрный страх.   
 _«London Bridge is falling down…»_    
Теперь он узнал голос, тихо напевающий детскую песенку. Под капюшоном на затылке зашевелились волосы.   
Он осторожно приподнял ноутбук с колен. Сел ровно. Как какую-то драгоценность поставил девайс на столик перед собой и спрятал заледеневшие руки под мышки.   
— Пожалуйста, расскажи, что у вас там происходит, — чужим голосом попросил он Лару.   
  
\---------   
**«Лондонский мост падает» (англ. «London Bridge Is Falling Down») — известный с 1744 года народный детский стишок и песенная игра, разные версии которой встречаются во всем мире. 


	3. Блейк

Очнулся поздним вечером всё от того же пронзительного монотонного визга сверла, ввинчивавшегося в черепную кость и в мозг. Звук тут же выключился, как только приоткрылись тяжёлые веки. За окном стояла ночная непроглядная тьма. Часы в гостиной пробили девять раз. По крайней мере, он насчитал столько ударов. Лежал на узком диване в столовой, но не помнил, как туда перебрался. Тело затекло и болело. Ритсон страдальчески застонал, расправляя конечности. С трудом сел, спустив ноги на пол. Упёрся локтями в колени и сдавил дрожащими пальцами пульсирующие виски. Пустой желудок вакуумом подсосало куда-то под рёбра к позвоночнику.   
Блейка нещадно мутило, руки тряслись, комната двигалась, и он никак не мог сдержать этого кружения. Часть здравомыслия понимала, что нужно облегчить своё состояние; выпить полстакана виски, оно снимет тошноту и головную боль и принять горячую ванну. И тогда эта чёртова похмельная карусель прекратиться.   
Кое-как, через силу заставил себя подняться. Шатаясь, поплёлся из комнаты.   
Пока допотопного вида ванна на гнутых ножках, с металлическим грохотом наполнялась горячей водой, Блейк неподвижно смотрел на своё отражение в запотевшем старом зеркале.   
Скудный свет делал лицо, в потемневшем от времени стекле расплывчатым; оно казалось восковой, безглазой зеленоватой маской, проступившей из стороннего мира.  
  
…Жёлтый речной туман смешивался с морозным дымом, и со всей поднимающейся от сточной воды дрянью, от которой драло горло. Он стоял на середине старого горбатого моста и, перегнувшись через толстые каменные перила, смотрел вниз. Оттуда немо звала Тьма. Манила к себе, тянула. Извивалась в едких испарениях над чёрной угольной водой и он не мог задержать своего беспомощного скольжения навстречу ей. «Нет! Остановись!» — чей-то отчаянный вопль пронёсся над водой и разорвал тьму…  
  
Блейк отпрянул назад, с широко раскрытыми глазами, со страхом озираясь вокруг; что это было? Чей крик? Через секунду с облегчением выдохнул — он дома, один, в своей ванной комнате. Прозрачные струи холодной и горячей воды из медных кранов, били в старое корыто, и от бурлящей поверхности вился белый пар.   
Поднял глаза, снова вгляделся в мутный фантом напротив. Вдруг внутри головы или, быть может за спиной, раздался чужой гаденький смешок: «Ты жалок…»  
Блейк вздрогнул, испуганно резко обернулся. Никого.   
Провёл ладонью по стеклу, со скрипом стирая влажную плёнку — размытый призрак без лица пропал. Он смотрел сам на себя — почерневший, ввалившимися воспалёнными и лихорадочно блестевшими глазами. Лохматый до безобразия. Заросший, чёрт знает сколько дневной, жёсткой щетиной.   
Облизнул сухие губы — на языке остался горький привкус пепла.   
Ритсон поспешно оторвался от своего жутковатого отражения. Завернул краны. Разделся, по самый нос погрузился в горячую воду и закрыл глаза.   
Наверное, он уже сходит с ума.  
И зачем он вчера так напился? Впрочем, он каждый раз задавался этим вопросом и никогда не находил стоящего ответа.   
Блейк открыл глаза, положил затылок на холодный эмалированный бортик. Но в этот раз что-то было не так, что-то тревожило душу. Всё-таки должна быть веская причина, почему накануне он напился до помрачнения.   
Блейк напрягся. Зажмурился и потёр виски, силясь преодолеть провал в памяти.   
Опять эти всполохи не пойми чего, как рваные кадры киноленты. Наступившее Рождество? Нет. Не-ет, этот глупый праздник не мог стать причиной. Если бы не окружающая действительность, он бы и не вспомнил о Рождестве. Что тогда? Перед глазами вдруг возникло страдальчески искажённое, мокрое от слёз лицо Эроса — истинно плачущий ангел. Потом хохочущая одурманенная наркотиком девка на стойке бара… Какой-то разговор, горькой мутью осевший внутри. Что-то произошло? Почему Эрос плакал?   
Ритсон с усердием потёр лицо. Это из-за мальчишки он так надрался?   
Вспомнить! Что нужно вспомнить? Что-то обязательно нужно вспомнить!   
Блейк мучительно поморщился, скрипнул зубами. Скверно это всё. Он устал от чёрных просверленных дыр в своей памяти. И чем дальше, тем страшнее. Их становиться больше и они делаются глубже. «Когда-нибудь проклятое виски совсем доконает мой разум, а «дурь» и «снежок» сожрут Эроса. Та самая потусторонняя Тьма завладеет нами без остатка». Через глаза, уши и рты чёрной жижей зальётся внутрь, проникнет через ноздри, глубже — заполнит их лёгкие и желудки и раздавит сердца. «Ч-чпп-ок!» — Блейк издал губами громкий сочный лопающийся звук и глумливо захихикал.  
«Я просто чудовище, — тут же меланхолично подумал он. — Но почему плакал Эрос?»  
Эрос… Ранимый и глупенький мальчик. Его малыш, его игрушка.   
— Господи, — вслух простонал Блейк, — ну, почему же ты плакал?   
Вчера, Блейк почему-то был настолько зол и взвинчен, что жестоко обошёлся со своим бывшим любовником — грубо прогнал прочь. «Чёрт, ничего не помню», — мрачно процедил сквозь зубы.   
От стоящей перед глазами картинки плачущего Влахоса Блейка всего передёрнуло. Ушёл с головой под воду. Полежал, вынырнул, громко фыркая и выплёскивая воду за борта ванны. Сосредоточился на воспоминании. Ничего. Пустота. Наверняка, не стоило так поступать, но Влахос сам виноват — достал до печёнки! Вывел своей очередной наркотической истерикой, хотя отлично знает, что Блейк не выносит его слёз и не прощает их!   
И всё же… проклятый червь вины начал точить сердце. Мальчишку стало жалко.  
Попросить прощения что ли? Что-то ведь он точно сделал не так. Эрос отходчивый — простит. Блейк задумчиво провёл ладонями по лицу, умываясь. Потёр щёки и подбородок — и побриться не мешало бы. А может остаться у Влахоса на ночь? Всё лучше, чем снова напиться в злобе и одиночестве, а потом не помнить ничего и мучиться от этого. И чем чёрт не шутит, наверное, стоит передумать и вообще вернуться к мальчишке?  
Блейк растянул губы в довольной улыбке, представив счастливое личико Эроса, когда тот увидит Ритсона на пороге своей запущенной, насквозь пропахшей «дурью» квартирки на краю бедняцкой окраины города, которую они долго снимали и беззаботно жили вдвоём. И всё у них наладится. Ведь когда-то им нужна была только доза «снежка», старое доброе виски и крепкая бесшумная кровать для необузданного и фантастического траха. Мальчишка обязательно кинется на шею и страстно вопьётся Блейку в губы.   
Может, стоит купить ему какой-нибудь рождественский подарок? Ритсон рассматривал горящие в полсилы, засиженные мухами мутные светильники над собой. Что Эрос однажды присмотрел себе, когда они как-то решили прогуляться по окрестным магазинам? Какой-то жуткий длинный разноцветный шарф с кистями? Сущий кошмар, конечно. Блейк усмехнулся. Он тогда в шутку посмеялся над Влахосом, сказал ему, что безвкусный шарфик, обёрнутый вокруг цыплячьей шеи, смотрится, как на корове седло. Так и сказал — «цыплячьей» и «на корове седло». Шарф он тогда не купил, а мальчишка был «на мели» и обиделся. Надулся и полвечера не разговаривал с Блейком.   
Ритсон улыбнулся шире — смешно, но да ладно, перед тем как пойти к Эросу, зайдет в магазин и купит ему тот чёртов шарфик. И разных конфет ему купит и огромную пиццу с толстым слоем сыра и обожаемую кока-колу. Ей же богу, Эрос, как ребёнок! А себе купит что-нибудь покрепче дурацкой кока-колы.  
Блейк глубоко вдохнул, опять ушёл с головой и выпустил воздух изо рта. Пузыри защекотали нос и лицо. Вынырнул, далеко разбрызгивая вокруг воду.   
Эрос, его малыш — добрый и светлый. Он так искренне радуется Блейковым подаркам, что в груди становится неожиданно тепло от вида восторженно распахнутых и сияющих глаз. «Да, так, пожалуй, и сделаю», — кивнул себе Ритсон. Карусель в голове прекратила своё тошнотворное верчение.   
Блейк вылез из воды и стал поспешно вытираться. На него накатило какое-то странное радостное возбуждение от того, что он сейчас помчится за подарками для Эроса, а потом отправиться к нему домой, где проведёт чудесную ночь в его ласковых и горячих объятиях. 


	4. Том

— И вы ничего не пытались сделать?! — не сдержавшись, воскликнул Том, когда Лара умолкла и снова зажгла себе сигарету.   
— «Не пытались сделать»? — Кауэн аж вся вскинулась. Глаза её сверкнули праведным гневом. — Да что ты знаешь обо всём этом?! Ты укатил в свой Лос-Анджелес и забыл всех и вся! Ты ни с кем не общался! Никому не звонил! Как ты можешь нас в чём-то обвинять?!   
— Я не обвиняю. Я просто… не понимаю. Ничего не понимаю, — растерянно пробормотал Том, ероша влажные волосы под капюшоном. Лара судорожно затянулась, помолчала, взяв себя в руки, продолжила: — Элл пробовал их остановить, когда ещё можно было остановить! Он много делал для них. Пытался как-то образумить. Уговаривал пройти курс лечения. Даже нарколога находил… А! — сокрушённо отмахнулась. — Будто это его личное дело. Между прочим, иногда он ими занимался в ущерб себе и своей семье… Господи, какой же глупец… — еле слышно прошептала женщина и некрасиво покривила тонкие губы. Снова затянулась и выпустила струйку дыма: — Но оба не слушали его! Жили в своём диком угаре, не желая видеть ничего вокруг. А теперь же слишком поздно — с этой дорожки не сходят! — Лара резким щелчком сбила пепел. — А Ритсон, тот вообще, последнее время всех подряд избегает.   
— Почему? — Райли сидел как громом поражённый. То, что ему рассказала Лара, не укладывалось в голове; Ритсон и Влахос не были теми людьми, которых он когда-то знал. Разрозненные мысли метались одна к другой, и он никак не мог собрать их воедино и обдумать.   
— Да откуда мне знать?! — отрывисто и слишком зло бросила женщина. На её напряжённом лице Том опять уловил неясную тень. — У него что-то с головой или с памятью. Что-то вроде амнезии или какой-то паранойи на фоне алкоголя. Том, я не врач, я не могу сказать, что с ним! Знаю, что он иногда бывает, как бы это сказать, — «не в себе», — Кауэн нервно постучала пальцем по виску и замолчала.   
Надо лететь в Лондон.  
Пришедшее решение оказалось таким простым и естественным, что Том ни на секунду не усомнился в его правильности.   
— Я прилечу ближайшим рейсом, — внезапно сообщил он. Лара высоко вскинула тонкие брови, в недоумении посмотрев на собеседника.   
— Зачем? Думаешь их спасти своим присутствием? Пф! — насмешливо и пренебрежительно взмахнула рукой. — Их спасёт только хорошая наркологическая клиника… и то — большой вопрос.   
— Я должен увидеть Блейка. Я должен с ним поговорить. Я во всём должен разобраться!   
— Ну-ну, удачи, — ехидно хихикнула Лара. — Прилетишь — позвони. Элл будет рад тебя услышать.   
Том лишь покивал головой и отключился.   
Посидел, глядя в пустоту. Потом достал свой мобильник и снова нажал повтор набора номера Ритсону. Приложил к уху, вслушиваясь и моля, чтобы Блейк взял трубку. «Извините…», — начал чужой голос стандартную фразу и Том нажал отбой.   
 _«London Bridge is falling down…»_  — холодным дуновением прошелестело по комнате. Райли дёрнулся в кресле и в ужасе заозирался по сторонам. Гостиная была пуста.   
Как странно, ведь все окна закрыты...  
Внутренности опять сжались от страха, окончательно лишая душевного равновесия. Том вскочил на ноги, крутанулся на пятках, словно хотел поймать невидимку за руку, метнулся из стороны в сторону.   
— Я прилечу, Блейк! — вслух, чтобы только услышать звук собственного голоса, пообещал Райли. Стиснул зубы, веря, что слуховая галлюцинация, всего лишь остаток ночного кошмара. Вернулся обратно в кресло, собираясь с мыслями, и зашёл на сайт LAX. 


	5. Блейк

Часа через три, загруженный подарочными пакетами Блейк ввалился в «Красный карлик» — выпить. Настроение поднялось. Накупил он всего много и наверное, лишнего. Особенно порадовался, что купил Влахосу тот аляповатый шарфик.   
Ритсон сгрузил пакеты на соседний барный стул. Подозвал Стива.   
— Привет, Стив, мне как всегда, — достал и открыл новую пачку сигарет. Бармен молча кивнул. Как обычно поставил перед ним тяжелую пепельницу, налил в стакан виски, бросил кусочек льда и отошёл в сторону. Блейк пригубил напитка, мельком подумав, почему всегда улыбчивый и общительный Стив сегодня мрачен и не разговорчив.  
Обернулся, пробежался взглядом по полутёмному залу — народу было мало — только завсегдатаи. Старый «джук-бокс» не гремел и в соседней комнате не стучали бильярдные шары. Вообще было как-то непривычно тихо. Клиентов у стойки не было. Ритсон сидел в полном одиночестве.  
Отвернулся, закурил, пуская струю дыма вверх. Бедняги, устали бурно праздновать своё дурацкое Рождество, с отсутствующим видом, Блейк стряхнул пепел и снова глотнул виски.   
Стив на пятый раз протёр столешницу, потом взялся перетирать отполированные до блеска стаканы, как будто ему больше нечем было заняться. Держался отчуждённо и замкнуто, стараясь не смотреть в сторону одиноко сидящего посетителя. Странная нервозность парня и не менее странная тишина царапнули тревогой душу. Блейк ещё раз пристально огляделся вокруг, но не заметил ничего особенного. Сделал очередной глоток, уже внимательнее понаблюдав за барменом, удивленно подметил всё же полную бессмысленность его действий — зачем по сто раз перетирать абсолютно чистые стаканы? «Да мало ли что. Может со своей девушкой поссорился? — равнодушно предположил Ритсон, глядя на вьющийся дымок от тлеющего кончика сигареты. — Вообще, какое мне дело до личной жизни бармена и присутствующих? Со своей разобраться бы», — Блейк невесело хмыкнул, допил виски и махнул Стиву, чтобы тот налил ещё. Пробежка по холоду и по магазинам совершенно выветрила хмель. Впереди ждала чудесная ночь с Эросом. Он вдруг понял, что очень соскучился по Влахосу. Стив взял с полки бутылку и, как-то нехотя наполнил стакан.  
— А Эрос уже заходил? — спросил Блейк, внезапно подумав о том, что его любовник, так частенько торчавший в «карлике» может быть уже давным-давно здесь. Было бы замечательно. Тогда они прямо сейчас вместе отправятся к Влахосу домой.   
Стив искоса, мрачно и вопросительно глянул на Блейка.  
— Что? — не поняв взгляда, Ритсон удивлённо приподнял брови.   
— Разве ты ничего не знаешь? — Стив, чересчур сильно стиснул бутылку и поставил рядом с собой. Блейк непонимающе уставился на бармена и пожал плечами: — Что я должен знать?  
— Малыш Эрос… Вы ведь вчера здорово поссорились, да? Я видел, ты швырял мальчишку, как котёнка, — Стив исподлобья смотрел в лицо Ритсона. Несколько мгновений молчал, а потом глухо произнёс: — Он хотел покончить с собой, Блейкки…   
Губы бармена шевелились, он что-то ещё говорил, но звуки вокруг исчезли. Сердце взорвалось, ломая ребра. Ледяными острыми сколами в кровь разрезало лёгкие и грудь. Челюсти онемели и вместо крика раздалось нечленораздельное мычание, которое сползло со сведёных судорогой губ.   
Стив молчаливо и угрюмо смотрел на постоянного гостя, до синевы пальцев сжавшего стакан.   
— Мне жаль, — буркнул бармен, забирая бутылку и отходя в сторону.  
В следующую секунду пространство бешено завертелось перед глазами Ритсона и обрушилось на него…


	6. Том

Билетов не было. Ни на сегодня, ни на завтра, ни на послезавтра.   
Чёрт!   
Том лихорадочно рыскал среди всех авиакомпаний в надежде отыскать хоть какой-нибудь прямой рейс до Лондона, но в Рождество всё было забито под завязку. Набрал номер справочной службы аэропорта. В трубке раздался приятный женский голос.  
— Добрый день. Справочная служба Международного аэропорта города Лос-Анджелес рада приветствовать вас. Меня зовут Сара Хайд. Чем могу помочь?   
— Добрый, Сара. Мне нужно в Лондон. Сегодня, — без предисловий сообщил Райли.   
— Давайте посмотрим, что можно сделать.   
Том буквально увидел дежурную улыбку девушки-оператора на том конце телефонной линии. Несколько долгих мгновений слышались щелчки мыши и стук по клавиатуре компьютера.   
— Очень сожалению сэр, но все билеты на все рейсы проданы, — извинилась оператор.  
— Посмотрите ещё! Это очень важно, — Том одной рукой стискивал телефон, другой в волнении забарабанил пальцами по краю столика.   
— Вы можете оставить заявку на бронирование. Вполне возможно, что кто-то откажется от билета на нужный рейс. Я могу вас записать в очередь, но… — немного замялась, — это маловероятно, всё же Рождество и вы в очереди будете тридцать вторым, — сообщила девушка.  
— Нет-нет. Я не могу ждать! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, поищите что-нибудь ещё, Сара Хайд! Любой вариант! Вопрос жизни и смерти. Поверьте, это так.  
— O`kay, — после секундной паузы послышалось в телефоне. — Сейчас посмотрим, что ещё можно сделать. Снова раздались быстрые сухие щелчки. Том замер ожидая и молясь на призрачную удачу.   
— Как вы относитесь к пересадкам, сэр? — через некоторое время спросила оператор.   
— Нормально. Я готов лететь, хоть через Северный полюс, лишь бы попасть в Лондон в ближайшие сутки.   
— Есть одно место из Сиэтла до Лондона авиакомпании «Вирджин Атлантик». Но это ночной рейс. Вылет в Сиэтл из Сан-Франциско авиакомпанией «Дельта». Билеты из Лос-Анджелеса в Сан-Франциско и оттуда в Сиэтл ещё есть. Остался только эконом-класс и не самые комфортные места в хвосте самолёта. Полетите?  
— Да-да, я готов! — обрадовался Том.   
— Хорошо, сэр. Значит, вам бронировать?  
— Да! — Том вскочил, прижимая смартфон к уху, кинулся в спальную, немедленно собираться. Попутно отвечая на вопросы девушки, оформляющей ему транзит и билеты, вытащил со дна огромного стенного шкафа старую спортивную сумку. Стал шарить на полках, срывать с вешалок, почти не глядя что срывает и запихивать всё в сумку.   
— Оплачивать будете карточкой? — меж тем спросила оператор.   
— Да, разумеется, — Том бросил собираться и кинулся к туалетному столику. Дёрнул на себя верхний ящик, где лежали его документы, паспорт и бумажник.   
— Приготовьте банковскую карточку, сэр. Не отключайтесь. Я переадресую ваш звонок в автоматизированную голосовую систему оплаты. Следуйте инструкциям оператора.   
— Минуту! — схватил бумажник. Руки не слушались, карточка, как назло застряла в кармашке. Наконец, сумел выдрать её и приготовился следовать инструкциям.   
После долгих-долгих вводов цифр и подтверждений, в трубке раздалось: «Ваш платеж принят. Не отключайтесь. Дождитесь ответа оператора», — Том облегченно выдохнул. Раздался новый щелчок и Сара Хайд продолжила: — Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами, сэр. Напоминаю, что до рейса из Лос-Анджелеса осталось три часа. Регистрация билетов на рейс заканчивается через полтора часа. Не забудьте свой паспорт. Вы успеете? — в конце разговора уточнила она.  
Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!  
Том метнулся в ванную за зубной щёткой: — Да… должен успеть, — Райли лихорадочно оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь понять, что ему ещё нужно взять с собой. Видимо почувствовав его крайнюю нервозность, Хайд спросила: — Сэр, вызвать вам наше такси?   
— Это было бы замечательно! — несказанно обрадовавшись предложению, воскликнул Том.  
— Трансфер до аэропорта оплачивается отдельно, — предупредила она.   
— Да-да-да, — скороговоркой ответил Райли. — Запишите адрес.   
Когда с формальностями было покончено, Том отключился, бросил айфон на кровать и порывисто взлохматил волосы. От навалившихся разом переживаний сердце выбивало учащённую дробь и голова шла кругом. Шумно выдохнул. Снова вернулся к туалетному столику, вынул из ящика паспорт. Потом пересчитал в бумажнике наличные. Снял с вешалки свою кожаную куртку, засунул паспорт и бумажник во внутренние карманы.   
Том быстро переоделся. Ещё раз перетряхнул свои вещи, выкинул пару прихваченных ненужных рубашек, вместо них бросил несколько лишних футболок и ещё одни джинсы, свернул запасной свитер и сверху кинул пару толстых носков. Всё-таки сейчас в Англии зима. Застегнул замок-молнию и опустился на край постели. Вроде бы ничего не забыл. Внутри уже завёлся маленький жук-зудильщик — включилось нетерпеливое чувство дороги.   
Бегущие по кругу встрёпанные мысли опять вернулись к Блейку. Том взял айфон, снова нажал повторный набор номера Ритсона, уже мало надеясь на ответ. «Извините, ап…» Чёрт. Том сбросил звонок. Почти в тоже мгновение девайс запиликал ритмичной мелодией вызова. На экране высветился незнакомый номер. Том нажал ответ.  
— Служба такси Международного аэропорта города Лос-Анджелеса. Машина за номером таким-то ожидает вас по назначенному адресу, — раздался голос диспетчера.   
— Спасибо, — бросил Том и резко поднялся на ноги. Натянул куртку, подхватил сумку. В прихожей сунул ноги в кроссовки и вышел на улицу.  
Жёлтый фирменный кэб был недалеко припаркован возле тротуара. Райли замкнул входную дверь, спрятал ключ в потайное место и рысью побежал к машине.   
Такси рвануло с места. Минут через двадцать быстрой виртуозной езды показались огромные металлические буквы LAX, высокие фирменные световые столбы и двухуровневая развязка перед въездом в аэропорт. Водитель высадил Тома под жёлтым специальным знаком возле нужного терминала и пожелал удачного полёта. Створки широкой стеклянной двери разъехались в стороны и Райли со всех ног бросился бежать к стойке регистрации, которая, как гласило табло, уже заканчивалась.  
— Быстрее, сэр, — поторопил его служащий. Том выдернул из-за пазухи паспорт и предупредил, что у него электронный билет. Проверив данные и подтвердив билет, ему вернули документ и тоже пожелали счастливого полёта.   
Том припустил по уже пустому коридору к самолёту.   
В салон он вошёл последним. Все пассажиры уже заняли свои места и обустраивались для недолгого перелёта до Сан-Франциско.   
Том закинул сумку на полку, плюхнулся в своё кресло рядом с проходом и облегчённо вздохнул — успел!   
***  
Сан-Франциско встретил пасмурной погодой и Том решил, что ему следует заранее переодеться, когда прилетит в Лондон. Ну, в самом деле, смешно же он будет смотреться в заснеженном городе в футболке и кожаной курточке нараспашку и, по привычке, надетых солнцезащитных очках.   
В зоне транзита было полно ожидающего народу. Вокруг бегали и кричали разновозрастные дети. Кто-то дремал, согнувшись в пластиковом кресле, кто-то читал или слушал музыку в наушниках, болтал друг с другом, или просто глазел по сторонам.   
Первым делом Том отыскал забегаловку Макдональдса и плотно поел. К тому времени желудок от голода подвело, аж прилип к диафрагме. За недолгий перелёт пассажирам предложили только соки и бутылочки с минеральной водой. Том от них отказался. С несказанным наслаждением жадно съел два горячих двойных Биг-мака. Запил их сладкой шипучей колой из большого бумажного стакана и с довольным видом откинулся на спинку стула.   
В другое время Том, может и воздержался бы съесть подобную «дрянь», как называла такую еду подруга Лаура, но сейчас фастфуд показался ему верхом кулинарного искусства. Полный желудок — одно из слагаемых простого человеческого счастья, сыто подумал Том, лениво рассматривая огромный зал, заполненный человеческой суетой.   
Айфон в кармане куртки внезапно взорвался входящим звонком. Райли достал посмотреть и чуть не выронил из рук. Звонила Лаура.   
Бл##ь!  
Райли сорвался из дома, забыв обо всём на свете! В том числе, не вспомнив ни о Хэддок, ни о вечеринке. Не вспомнив о своём дорогущем костюме, который давным-давно нужно было забрать из сервиса. А ведь на это party было возложено немало их карьерных надежд.  
От услышанного списка приглашённых туда киногигантов у Тома в тот момент захватило дух. Хэддок же рвала и метала, делала всё возможное, чтобы попасть туда. А их общий агент, кажется, кого-то даже шантажировала (если не приврала, конечно), чтобы добыть эту заветную картонку-приглашение.   
На вечеринке Райли и Хэддок были заявлены парой. Это была настоящая удача попасть на такого уровня сейшен, воочию предстать перед «нужными» людьми и показать себя. И теперь, по вине Тома всё летело псу под хвост.  
Бл##ь!   
Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Тут же вспомнился бардак оставшийся в доме: засохшие остатки кофе на плите, брошенное мокрое полотенце на барном табурете в кухне, грязная кружка. Ноутбук, о, боже на супер-пупер-дизайнерском столике в гостиной. Незаправленная постель и сваленные на пол вещи в шкафу в спальне.   
Перед глазами живо предстало искажённое лицо Лауры и её испепеляющий яростью взгляд, достойный самой Медузы-Горгоны. «Не-еет, — сокрушённо простонал внутренний голос. — Все твои прегрешения, как максимум, тянут на казнь через отсечение какого-нибудь жизненно важного органа и, как минимум, на две недели отлучения от тела и ледяного презрения. Даже и не знаю, что было бы более гуманным в твоём случае».   
Уже по вибрации девайса Том отчётливо ощущал клокочущую исступленность подруги на том конце. Он досадно и зло цыкнул, выключил звук и убрал разрывающийся айфон в карман, решив прикинуться глухим. Ничего, переживёт. Потом, из Сиэтла перезвонит и сделает попытку объяснить свой внезапный поступок.   
Интуиция или, что ещё, подсказывали, что на дальнем расстоянии будет проще разговаривать с подругой. Почему мы принимаем решения в пользу одного и против другого? Предопределение? Судьба? Этого никто не знает. И разве это важно? Ты поступаешь так, как поступаешь, потому что других вариантов в голове просто не возникает; человек частичка неведомой мозаики, которую не изменить. Рисунка ты не видишь и не знаешь, но в масштабах Вселенной он существует.  
И в тот момент для Райли никакого выбора не существовало — он это сделал, потому что по-другому попросту не мог. Но маловероятно, что его поймут и простят на другом конце телефонной линии.  
И, почему-то, эта мысль не особо обеспокоила.   
Том ещё немного бесцельно посидел, потом решил отыскать себе местечко потише и побезлюдней — спрятаться, подумать о том, как он встретиться с Блейком и что скажет ему. Эти мысли вызывали куда больше смутных опасений и тревоги, чем предстоящие тяжёлые объяснения с разъярённой Лаурой.   
Так ли всё страшно, как описала Кауэн? Ему показалось, или она всё же чего-то не договорила? Блейк и Эрос вместе… Что-то за пределами понимания или Том действительно на Марсе живёт. Эх, надо было узнать номер телефона Эроса (у себя в контактах Том номера не нашёл) и позвонить парню. Может он оказался бы более отзывчивым и прояснил истинное положение дел.   
От безрадостных и беспокойных дум, мысли не стали определённей, наоборот, его сомнения усугубились ещё больше.   
Том решил отвлечься. Скоротать время — просто послушать музыку и бесцельно полазить в интернете, а заодно подзарядить смартфон до ста процентов. Ему ещё долго находиться в пути.   
Подключив зарядник общую розетку, вошёл в сеть — в мессендже замигало с десяток сообщений. Все от Хэддок. «Ты где??? Возьми трубку!!! Ты спятил?! Что происходит?» — сыпалось на экран. Том благоразумно тут же решил выключить интернет, дабы Лаура не засекла его онлайнового присутствия. Тяжело вздохнул, сел в кресле удобнее, воткнул «ракушки» и отдался любимым трекам в ожидании следующего перелёта.   
Вскоре объявили их рейс до Сиэтла и Том, с другими пассажирами отправился на борт аэробуса компании «Дельта».   
Перед тем, как включить «самолётный» режим на айфоне, снова попробовал дозвониться до Блейка. «Извините…», — затянул механический голос старую песню. Том молчаливо мрачно чертыхнулся. Откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза.   
***   
Платформа, очень похожая на заброшенную станцию Aldwych Лондонского метро была пуста. Сквозняк из тёмного зева тоннеля приносил запах пропитанных креозотом шпал, разогретого металла, пыли и резиновый запах кабельной изоляции.   
Где-то в чёрных глубинах подземного нутра слышался нарастающий лязг и грохот бешено летящего к станции состава.   
Порывы воздуха гнали по бетону мелкий сор, клочки бумаги, сухие листья, окурки. Старая газета «Daily Express», как птица с изувеченными крыльями, взмахивала и опадала грязными страницами, волочилась по полу. Её прибило к ногам, и словно ища защиты, вздрагивая, обняла щиколотки серой бумагой.   
Он долго смотрел вниз под ноги, потом, не торопясь смял, встав на неё. Под ботинком скривилось в жуткую изломанную гримасу чьё-то лицо. Провёл по нему липкой подошвой, с усердием и не без удовольствия, разрывая фотографию пополам.   
Сзади послышался лёгкий жестяной дребезжащий звук. Оглянулся. По полу, подгоняемая всё тем же сквозняком, катилась пустая банка из-под кока-колы. Проводил глазами: она докатилась до кромки платформы и упала вниз.   
Без интереса, просто так, решил посмотреть, куда она упала, и подошёл к краю. Банка лежала на шпалах, между двумя из трёх отполированных до блеска рельс, и вдруг подумалось, который из них под напряжением? Если бы банка упала на тот рельс, то, что бы произошло?   
Обвёл глазами неизвестную пустынную платформу; шелушащиеся краской стены в лохмах полуотодранных выцветших плакатов с какой-то рекламой. Выщербленные кафельные плитки, изрисованные граффити, непотребными рисунками и исписанные скабрёзностями. Поломанные, местами прожжённые пластиковые скамейки.   
Поднял взгляд: под потолком низко гудели и мигали длинные, покрытые копотью флюоресцентные лампы, сея мутный, мертвенно-белый свет.   
Он попытался вспомнить, зачем здесь оказался. Ему надо куда-то ехать? Он не знал. Чувствовал, что ответ где-то есть, может быть рядом, но вот где? — нет, не знал. Или не помнил где нужно искать. Вся обстановка была похожа на сон.   
Он коснулся лица, ощутил тепло — нет, это всё же, была какая-то реальность; печальная подавленность и глухая тоска давили на него тяжким грузом.   
Вдруг рядом услышал чей-то голос. Очень знакомый, только не мог вспомнить кому тот принадлежит. Повернул голову, но вместо лица человека увидел слепое гладкое пятно, и сама фигура казалась неплотной, призрачной.  
— Ты кто? — испуганно спросил он иллюзорную фигуру, не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Я — плод твоего воображения, — противно хихикнул призрак. Склонил голову без лица и помолчав, спросил: — Почему ты не умер? У тебя не хватило смелости со всем покончить?   
От странного вопроса перехватило дыхание, точно получил короткий удар подвздох.   
— Я не хочу этого делать… — широко раскрытым ртом хватанул вонючий сквозняк из тоннеля. Сердце панически заколотилось — он опасно стоял на самом краю платформы, и железный грохот бешено мчащегося состава становился всё отчётливее и ближе: слышался пронзительный визг колёс и в глубине полыхнул свет. Но ни на дюйм не мог сдвинуться с места. — Я не хочу этого делать! Я-не-хочу-этого-делать! — отчаянной скороговоркой в ужасе повторял он.  
— Ты жалок… — презрительно бросил призрак. В глаза ударил вырвавшийся из тоннеля свет фонарей головного вагона, на миг ослепив. — Ты просто трус…   
Почувствовал, как между лопаток упёрлась чужая рука и с силой толкнула вперёд к краю…   
  
… — Нет! — истошно заорал. Слетел с места, ударившись головой в спинку переднего кресла, упал на колени, распахнул глаза, жадно глотнув воздуха.   
— Эй! — возмутился низкий мужской голос, и над краем спинки возникло недовольное заспанное лицо.  
— Простите, ради бога, — виновато пробормотал Том, стирая тыльной стороной руки выступивший на лбу пот. — Кошмар приснился, — он сделал попытку примирительно улыбнуться.   
— Успокоительное перед полётом пить надо! — проворчал пассажир, садясь обратно на место.   
— Простите, — ещё раз извинился Райли на недоуменно и сочувствующе взиравших на него соседей. Сел обратно, вжался спиной в своё кресло, желая стать невидимым, и упёрся взглядом в основание узкой багажной полки, тянувшейся через весь салон.   
Мерно гудели двигатели. Было тихо, даже дыхание спящих людей не было слышно. Казалось аэробус стоит на месте, но по тонким вибрациям корпуса было понятно, что крылатая машина с огромной скоростью несётся к своему месту назначения.   
Какого чёрта?! Его никогда не мучили подобные сны! Ужас слишком отчётливый, такой реальный, что в носу до сих пор стоял запах креозота и железа, а спина была мокрой от пота.   
Том резко быстро вдохнул, успокаивая гулко и быстро бьющееся сердце. Отвернул голову к иллюминатору. В стекле, на фоне оранжево-малиновых облаков увидел своё нечёткое отражение. Всклокоченные волосы, пустые провалы вместо глаз, ввалившиеся щёки — жуткая маска застывшего страха. Как будто всё только что пережитое, произошло с ним на самом деле. «Бред, — подумал Том, — просто переволновался».  
«Я не хочу этого делать…»   
От потустороннего шёпота, уже который раз услышанного за сегодняшние сутки, содрогнулся всем телом. Сжался, не желая ничего вспоминать и больше ни о чём не думать.   
***   
Вскоре аэробус «Дельты» приземлился в Сиэтле. Том, вместе с теми, кто продолжал свой путь дальше, перешёл в зону транзита и стал ждать уже прямого рейса до Лондона. Ему предстояло провести в воздухе ещё девять часов. Девять долгих ночных часов на сумасшедшей высоте над океаном, которые нужно было чем-то заполнить, кроме сна. О сне Райли старался даже не думать.   
И ещё нужно было позвонить Лауре и объясниться. Нет, не объясниться — сделать попытку.   
Тяжко вздохнул… Он сидел на жёстком пластиковом стуле, смотрел на освещённый цветными вечерними огнями Сиэтл и… поймал себя на том, что счастливо улыбается своему двойнику в огромном панорамном стекле. Улыбается, как последний дурак, осознав, что первый раз, за всё время, что жил с Лаурой, поступил именно так, как сам того пожелал. Не осознанно, интуитивно, а значит… правильно!   
Что же ты за человек такой, со вздохом подумал о себе Том. Ты в одночасье бросил свою девушку накануне Рождества, прямо перед судьбоносной вечеринкой в центре Голливуда и сломя голову помчался… а куда ты помчался, Том Райли? Разве тебя кто-то ждёт на том конце пути? Разве ты кому-то нужен? Ну, кроме родителей, конечно.  
Улыбка погасла. Том, не отрываясь, смотрел на своё отражение в вечереющем стекле. Куда тебя чёрт понёс, Райли?! Ещё не поздно вернуться. Ещё можно что-то исправить.   
Стиснул в руках бумажный стакан с горячим кофе, закрытый коричневой пластиковой крышкой с отверстием для питья. Он купил его в автомате, сразу, как только вошли в зал ожидания Южного терминала. Кофе был невероятно горек.   
Том сделал крохотный глоток, продолжая разглядывать себя и сквозь своё отражение терминал, и почему-то представил себе скрытое от глаз, залитое оранжево-багровым закатным светом взлётно-посадочное поле. Прислушался к доносящемуся снаружи мощному рёву турбин взлетающих самолётов и специфическим шумам, которые невозможно заглушить ни музыкой, ни бесконечными объявлениями, ни гулом голосов. До вылета оставалось не больше часа.   
Как любой крупный аэропорт, Сиэтл-Такома жил своим, ни на секунду не затихающим чётким ритмом и никогда не засыпал.   
Воздушные судна всегда казались Тому доверчивыми гигантами, слепо повинующимися шустрым машинкам-лилипутам на земле. Вокруг туши самолёта всегда снуют юркие электрокары, к нему спешат передвижные трапы и похожие на ракетные снаряды топливозаправщики. Вокруг хлопочут крошечные муравьи-люди в светящихся специальных жилетах, досматривая, ощупывая и обслуживая огромную машину, как живой организм.   
Тому представился грузный и громадный краснохвостый Боинг «Вирджин Атлантик», сейчас медленно ползущий следом за «follow-me car» с огромной бело-сине-красной мигалкой, чтобы сначала принять пассажиров, а позже встать на стартовую точку для взлёта.   
Том стряхнул оцепенение. Достал из кармана айфон. Решаясь, долго смотрел на мёртвый экран и нажал кнопку включения. Едва аппарат «проснулся», как затренькали звуки посыпавшихся смсок и пропущенных звонков.   
Том обречённо вздохнул — надо звонить, а то чего доброго, Лаура панику подымет и в полицию обратится.   
Но прежде чем набрать её номер, Райли вновь нажал повтор звонка Ритсону. «Извините…»   
— Бл##ь! — сквозь зубы тихо ругнулся Том и нажал отбой.   
— Привет, — наигранно беспечным голосом произнёс он, набрав другой номер.   
— Ты где, чёрт возьми?! — яростный вопль остриём вонзился в ухо. Райли непроизвольно дёрнулся, настолько ощущение было сильным и болезненным. Даже немного отодвинул девайс от головы.  
— В Сиэтле, — Том сделал ещё один глоток противного горячего напитка, стараясь оставаться спокойным.  
— Где?! — если бы Райли сейчас стоял рядом с Хэддок, то, наверняка, уже воспламенился от её взгляда.   
— В Сиэтле. Я лечу в Лондон, — как можно более отстранёно проговорил Том, опасно стискивая пальцами хлипкий стакан.  
— Ты что, совсем спятил?! Какой Сиэтл?! Какой Лондон?! Райли! Ты что, пьян?!   
— Даже не помышлял. Я в Сиэтле. Жду рейс до Лондона.  
На том конце повисло гробовое молчание, Лаура переваривала информацию.   
— Зачем тебе, вдруг понадобилось в Лондон? — очень вкрадчивым тихим голосом спросила Хэддок. Он слышал её поверхностное дыхание и воочию увидел напряжённое лицо хищницы; прищуренные глаза дикой кошки, наметившей себе жертву. В такие моменты ему казалось, что Лаура даже умеет выпускать когти.  
— Мне трудно тебе это объяснить, — начал Райли. Он и, правда, не знал, как внятно сказать, что двигало им, когда, не задумавшись ни о чём, сорвался в дорогу. Это действительно выглядело очень… странно.   
— Ты, всё же постарайся, — разъярённо зашипела трубка. — У тебя должна быть супер веская причина так подставить меня и выкинуть наши карьеры на помойку.   
— Прости. Так вышло. Я не хотел никого подставлять, — Том постарался придать голосу искренность. Он, и впрямь своим необъяснимым поступком, упустил реальный шанс продвинуться в карьере и подвёл подругу. Мельком взглянул на часы — до начала вечеринки осталось совсем ничего. О, чёрт!   
— Лаура, ей богу, прости меня, — покаянно выдохнул Том. — Я надеюсь, ты… выкрутишься. Ты должна там быть. Ты сумеешь. Поезжай одна, ещё не поздно. Придумай что-нибудь про меня. Всё что угодно… и прости ещё раз.   
— «Прости ещё раз»?! Райли, ты вообще в своём уме?  
— Полагаю, что да, — помолчав, криво усмехнулся Том. Законный вопрос. Может он и правда, в одночасье слетел с катушек? Даже сны его стали какими-то ненормальными. Не сны, а сплошные кошмары.  
— Зачем тебе в Лондон? — после недолгой паузы и всё ещё ярясь, подозрительно воскликнула Лаура.  
— Ты знала про Блейка и Эроса? — в свою очередь задал вопрос Том.   
— Да, Господи, чего там знать?! Два торчка и с ними давно покончено. Не понимаю…   
— Ты знала и молчала?! Как ты могла?! Блейк мой друг! — Том так громко и негодующе воскликнул, что окружающие люди с любопытством стали смотреть в его сторону. Райли резко подскочил с места и подойдя к окну, отвернулся ото всех. Сердце бешено гулко застучало. Непроизвольно стиснул кулак — крышка на стакане громко треснула и приподнялась.  
— Ну, знала и что дальше? — с вызовом воскликнула Хэддок. — Ой, да кому они, вообще интересны? И ты никогда о них не спрашивал! Тоже мне… — с нескрываемым презрением громко фыркнула Лаура и тут же воскликнула: — Постой! Ты что… полетел в Лондон из-за Ритсона?! Из-за него, ты бросил всё?! Просто вот так?! Взял и бросил?! Отказался от важной встречи, чтобы полететь к этим двум конченным?! — она буквально задохнулась от неверия и негодования. — Да ты сам конченный! — остервенело заорала Хэддок. — Или ты забыл, как мы полгода рвали задницы, чтобы попасть на эту долбаную вечеринку?! Райли, вернись немедленно! — казалось, что с Лаурой сейчас случиться припадок.   
— Сожалею, но я должен полететь в Лондон. Прости… — Том с трудом сдержал предательски дрогнувший голос. Он отлично понимал в каком состоянии сейчас пребывает Хэддок. Теперь сердце трепыхалось, как у загнанного зайца.   
Вина, конечно очень велика, но по-другому поступить было выше его сил. Он и сам не знал почему, а попробуй объяснить это ослеплённой яростью женщине! Опять повисла недолгая, но страшная в своей немоте пауза.  
— Что?! — голос Хэддок, взвинтился до небес. — Райли… да, кто ты после этого?! Ублюдок! Предатель!   
Том опять отстранил смартфон от уха. Перестал дышать, чтобы так же не дать себе сорваться. Не скатиться до оскорблений самому. Не проорать подруге всё то, что сейчас пришло ему в голову по поводу неё самой и грёбаной вечеринки, на которую они, всеми правдами и неправдами, стремились попасть.  
— Идиот! Ты хоть понимаешь, что всё просрал?! — продолжала вопить рассвирепевшая трубка. — Ты променял меня и свою карьеру на двух пидоров! Господи, как же я ненавижу тебя! Какая же ты, оказывается подлая скотина! — голос Лауры звенел презрением, всепоглощающей яростью и отвращением, резал, как лезвиями. — Да, катись ты к чёрту, Райли! Проваливай! Между нами всё кончено! Ты слышал? Всё кончено!  
— Да, — Том судорожно тихо выдохнул. — Я услышал тебя. Счастливого Рождества, Лаура, — неимоверным усилием воли сдерживаясь, произнёс он и нажал отбой.   
В висках неистово бухало, дыхание прерывалось.   
Содрал крышку, сделал большой глоток горького пойла и швырнул недопитый стакан в урну. Ему захотелось ударить или что-нибудь разбить, сломать, залпом выпить чего-нибудь очень крепкого, чтобы внутри всё взорвалось и зажгло — хоть как-то выплеснуть бушевавшую в нём злую горечь, обиду и гнев.   
Как она могла?! Ни слова, ни полслова о том, что их товарищи, нет больше — друзья, гораздо больше, чем просто друзья оказались в таком жутком положении. Три года! Знала и молчала, пока можно было помочь, пока не зашло всё слишком далеко. Впрочем, он и сам хорош, не вспоминал и не думал о них. Но всё равно. С-сука. Стерва!   
Том скрипнул зубами и несильно, но всё же стукнул кулаком по стеклу.   
Расстаться! Вот, что нужно было сделать ещё год назад! Кого он обманывал? Они давно уже не пара, и сейчас, может быть, не было так омерзительно и мучительно больно.   
Пронзительная тоска сдавила со всех сторон. Невидящими глазами Том смотрел на бегущие и мигающие огни рекламных вывесок торговой зоны терминала. В груди нещадно саднило и кровоточило, к горлу, то и дело, поднимался предательский ком. Он с трудом проглатывал едкий сгустки. Ещё раз пристукнул кулаком и протяжно истошно выдохнул.   
К чёрту… Справится.  
Том ещё некоторое время постоял возле окна. Потом вернулся на своё место. Посидел, пытаясь собраться и взять себя в руки, унять колючесть в груди.  
«Всё неправильно, всё должно быть не так! Не так! Не так», — с горьким упрямым сожалением прошептал он. Глянул на часы в айфоне. Уже совсем скоро он окажется высоко в небе и станет недосягаем ни для кого и ни для чего.   
Наверное, так закрываются одни двери и открываются другие — выход становится входом.   
Том пролистнул список повторных звонков. Долго смотрел на номер Ритсона, но набирать не стал, знал, что тот опять не ответит.  
Что ждёт его, когда Боинг сядет в аэропорту Гатвик? Что, вообще теперь будет с ним дальше?   
Лучше не думать. Том устало прикрыл потяжелевшие веки — да, лучше не думать.  
Откинулся в неудобном кресле. Облокотился, подпёр рукой щёку и стал безучастно ждать, когда объявят посадку на рейс «Вирджин Атлантик» до Лондона.   
На душе сделалось ещё тошнотворнее и тоскливей; никогда ещё предстоящее Рождество в его жизни не было столь омерзительным.  
***  
Монотонно низко гудели двигатели. Незаметно убаюкивали. В салоне было тепло, тихо и уютно.   
Это будет трудно — не спать. Не думать о сне. Не дать себе уснуть и вернуться в тот же кошмар. Вновь испытать леденящий душу потусторонний ужас, который парализует все члены и внутренности.  
Осталось каких-то восемь часов до конца полёта. Главное держать глаза открытыми.   
…Кусок не лезет в горло. Его тошнит от вида предложеной еды. Очередная порция горького кофе, от которого сердце уже заполошно мелко колотиться, во рту осела вязкая горечь, а желудок болезненно бунтует.   
Не спать.  
…Кубики в головоломке раз за разом упорно не желают правильно складываться. Блоки не помещаются в ячейки игрового поля, которое заполняется ими слишком быстро. Game over.   
Не спать.   
…Шарики не успевают лопаться и исчезать. С сумасшедшей скоростью копятся «на перекрёстках» извилистых путей, налезают друг на друга и разом взрываются, распадаясь цветными звёздами. Game over.   
Не спать.   
Так режет и щиплет глаза, что хочется их выдрать из собственных глазниц.  
…Спортивный болид с истошным визгом не вписывается в первый же поворот или врезается в преграду, которая медленно осыпается острыми осколками. Раз, другой, третий. Пальцы залипают на кнопках управления. Мигает предупреждающий красный свет. Game over.   
Не спать, не спать. Чего бы ни стоило — держать глаза открытыми.   
…Футбол уже просто не осилить — всё сливается в одну зелёно-бело-пёструю картинку. Он не различает игроков, они кажутся ему одинаковыми хаотично мечущимися фигурками.   
Не спать, чёрт возьми, Райли, не спать.   
Отложил айфон. До боли стиснул кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони. Зарядки осталось всего тридцать пять процентов. Что он потом будет делать?   
Время безразмерно. Как тугая резина, нескончаемо тянется и тянется и тянется и тянется…  
…Музыка предательски усыпляет. Поймал себя на том, что отключается, проваливается во тьму. Выдернул наушники.  
Осталось шесть бесконечных часов. Остался двадцать один процент зарядки. Плевать.   
Не спать.   
Вокруг плавают огненные круги.   
…Журнальные строчки двоятся. Он ни чёрта не соображает, не понимает из прочитанного ни слова, ни предложения. Злится. Перечитывает и всё равно ничего не понимает.   
Веки слипаются сами собой. Встряхивает головой.   
Не спать.   
Цифры, как проклятые замерли на показе одного и того же времени. А ведь скоро Рождество…   
Голова кажется такой тяжёлой, будто в неё налили жидкого свинца.   
Осталось пять часов. Непроглядная чернильная тьма за стеклом иллюминатора. Самолёт будто бы замер, увяз в ней и никуда не летит. Челюсти сводит от нестерпимого желания глубоко сладко зевнуть.   
Десять процентов зарядки. Немного погодя, смартфон предупреждающе мяукнет и честно уснёт. Ему-то что, он высокотехнологический девайс, его не мучают кошмары.   
Только бы не спать.  
Есть такая китайская пытка — лишить сна — изощрённо свести с ума.  
…Экран телевизора раздражает мельканием цветов, бессмысленной сменой картинок и какофонией звуков, будто кваканье инопланетного языка. Транслируют фильм? Господи, о чём он? Ничего не понятно. Какой-то сюрреалистический абсурд.  
Четыречасадоконца…скорейбыдолететь…нееспааать.   
Голова бессильно мотнулась.  
  
…Он стоял посреди глухого, узкого и безлюдного проулка.   
Вокруг нещадно парило, а может это был туман. Лившейся, бог весть откуда, свет казался размытым, серо-жёлтым. Сквозь него проступали почерневшие кирпичные стены с очень старой выкрошенной, выбитой местами кладкой. Вдоль них тянулось унылое переплетение ржавых труб; то ли водостока, то ли отопления, то ли канализации.   
Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперёд, на ощупь пробираясь сквозь муть. Под ногами скрипел лежалый снег. Было ужасно холодно. Так холодно, что казалось, что он с головы до ног покрыт тонкой ледяной плёнкой. Даже ресницы слиплись изморосью.   
Краем глаза заметил некое шевеление сбоку рядом. Он испуганно замер на месте. Сбивчиво задышал, выпуская облачка пара и не смея повернуть голову. Лихорадочно соображал, что делать, если окажется, что это грозящая ему неведомая опасность?   
Вокруг царила давящая тишина. Вновь решился пошевельнуться и «нечто» тоже пошевельнулось. Поёжился, набравшись храбрости, посмотрел снова — рядом никого не было — только его искажённая в испарениях тень. Чёрт тебя дери...   
Облегчённо выдохнул и снова стал пробираться дальше, с трудом передвигая налитые свинцом ноги.   
Где он находился, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Окружавшее пространство оставалось незнакомым, и всё же было интуитивное ощущение, что он здесь уже когда-то бывал. Странное ощущение. Не дежавю, а будто из другой жизни или иной реальности.  
Всё внутри него протестовало идти дальше, но ноги были чужими и сами делали трудные шаги, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
Внезапно бесконечно длинный тёмный проулок закончился, и он вышел на какую-то пустынную набережную. Прямо перед ним оказалось начало старого каменного горбатого моста, уходящего во тьму.   
_«Build it up with bricks and mortar,_  
Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar…» — услышал глухой напев чужого хриплого голоса. Волосы на голове вздыбились. У него засосало под ложечкой и продрали колючие мурашки. Горчичный туман внезапно расползся в стороны, и он увидел размытые очертания фигуры на середине моста.   
Тёмный силуэт человека, опасно перегнувшегося через обледенелые каменные перила и смотрящего в угольную черноту под собой.   
_«Set a man to watch all night,_  
Watch all night, watch all night,   
Set a man to watch all night…»   
Сомнений не было — человек на мосту напевал известную песенку.  
Невзирая на пробирающий до кишок страх, шагнул дальше, не спуская напряжённого взгляда от зависшей над водой фигуры. Что-то, вопреки здравому смыслу настойчиво толкало его вперёд.   
Как только подошва коснулась камней моста, незнакомец медленно повернул голову и посмотрел в его сторону.  
_«Suppose the man should fall asleep,_  
Fall asleep, fall asleep…»   
Их взгляды встретились.   
_«Он уснет, он уснет…»,_  — внезапно оборвал мотив и рот разъехался в демонической ухмылке.   
Неистово колотящееся сердце оторвалось и сжатым комком полетело куда-то в бездонный низ — он мгновенно и безошибочно узнал смотрящего.   
«Я не хочу этого делать».  
Человек, не переставая скалиться, разжал пальцы и сделал движение, устремляясь вперёд.   
«Нет! Остановись!»   
  
Собственный отчаянный вопль застрял в глотке. Том рванулся вперёд, таращась перед собой — упал обратно в кресло; приглушённый мягкий свет плеснулся в широко открытые глаза. Его окружали ночные тени и мирно спящий салон Боинга, летящего на высоте нескольких сот миль где-то над океаном.   
Райли прерывисто и глубоко хватанул душный воздух. В груди горел ком боли — сердце как сумасшедшее выскакивало из груди.   
Том с трудом сел, потом наклонившись всем корпусом вперёд, упёрся лбом в спинку переднего кресла, как будто ему требовалась дополнительная опора. Позвоночник был так слаб, что не хотел держать тело ровно. Снова закрыл глаза.   
Слава богу, что хоть в этот раз заорал не вслух и никого не напугал и не разбудил. Опустил безвольные кисти рук между колен, почувствовал, как противно прилипла к спине намокшая от пота футболка.   
Он всё-таки уснул. Запредельный, потусторонний страх, поселившийся в душе с первым сном, вырос и стал сильнее. Явив ему знакомое лицо, теперь сделался намного реальнее. Волна дурноты поднялась и тошнотворным спазмом сдавила горло. Райли обеими ладонями зажал себе рот.   
— Вам плохо, сэр?   
Том через силу разлепил веки. Убрал руки и перевёл вымученный взгляд на голос. Рядом в проходе стояла стюардесса и пристально вглядывалась в позеленевшее лицо пассажира.   
— Дать вам пакет или принести воды? Может проводить в уборную?   
— Нет… — прохрипел он и растянул губы в жалком подобии улыбки. — Я справлюсь. Всё хорошо, мэм.  
— Вы уверены?   
Том в знак согласия слабо кивнул. Внутри него ширилась холодная пустота и страх, а себе он казался безжизненной сдувшейся оболочкой.  
— О`kay. Если я понадоблюсь, _обязательно_  нажмите кнопку вызова, сэр.   
Том опять согласно кивнул. Стюардесса, чуть помедлив, ещё раз внимательно оглядела бессильного пассажира, но всё же отправилась дальше по своим делам.   
С ё###м Рождеством тебя, Том Райли!   
Грудь сдавили ледяные тиски невыносимо острой боли. «Господи, Блейк, что происходит?» — беззвучно выдохнул Том. 


	7. Том и Блейк

Несмотря на то, что Лондон встретил самым настоящим Рождественским снегопадом и плохой видимостью, Боинг сел в Гатвике точно по расписанию: поздним утром — минута в минуту.   
Наконец-то, он земле!   
Том заворожено смотрел в иллюминатор. Сквозь сетку летящего снега едва просматривалось здание аэропорта. Три года — вроде не долгий срок, но как же давно не видел и не ощущал родины. У него вдруг участился пульс. Разрыв с Хэддок, транзитные зоны ожидания, пересадки и перелёты и не отпускающий кошмар отошли на второй план. Он дома, в Лондоне!   
Том вдруг почувствовал откуда-то взявшийся прилив бодрости.  
Пока пассажиры вереницей тянулись к выходу из самолёта, достал из сумки и натянул свитер. Кожаная курточка еле налезла на плечи. Застегнуться уже не получилось.   
Пройдя формальности и миновав толпу встречающих, Том вышел из здания аэропорта и огляделся вокруг. Снежный порыв ветра заледенил кожу, пробрал до самых костей. Райли зябко поёжился, сдерживая дрожь. Запахнул полы. Поправил мигом замёрзшими пальцами лямку от сумки на плече.   
Да, ничего не скажешь, отвык он от зимы.   
У него не было никакого определённого плана. Прежде решил заехать в свою съёмную квартиру — переодеться и подумать, как действовать дальше.   
Наверняка, управляющий, мистер Уилсон — старый брюзга, будет недоволен, что его потревожили в разгар Рождества. Однако Том вернулся домой, и все три года, что отсутствовал в стране, исправно переводил немалые деньги на счёт владеющей компании, платя за пустующую квартиру, по договору оставив её за собой. Махнул дежурившему неподалёку «Уберу». Бросил на заднее сиденье сумку, плюхнулся сам и назвал адрес.  
— И не вздумай везти меня через центр, Дэйтон Харрис, — глянув на пришпиленное к зеркалу заднего вида водительское удостоверение таксиста, сразу предупредил Райли. — Я хорошо знаю короткую дорогу.   
— Как скажите, сэр, — нисколько не смутившись предупреждения, мужчина за рулём оскалился широкой улыбкой. — Отличный у вас загар, мистер.   
— Угу, — сухо кивнул Том и отвернулся к окну, смотреть на заснеженный город.   
***   
Как он и предполагал, управляющий отнюдь не обрадовался улицезреть на пороге внезапно свалившегося из «америк» квартиранта, которого за дерзость и острый язык всегда откровенно не любил.   
— Почему именно сейчас, мистер Райли? Почему не предупредили меня заранее? В договоре нет пункта о внезапном приезде, — сварливо пробурчал старый хрыч.   
До сего момента мистер Уилсон наслаждался сладкими бисквитами и чудным коньяком, глядя какое-то юмористическое ток-шоу по телевизору. Из его комнаты то и дело доносились деланные взрывы хохота и чересчур бодрый голос ведущего. Вылезать из мягкого удобного кресла и сделать два шага из своей квартиры в «контору» ему совершенно не хотелось.  
— Простите, мистер Уилсон, но так уж вышло. И в договоре есть пункт о форс-мажоре. Считайте, он случился, — Том сморщил нос в широкой улыбке. — Так что всё в порядке. Надеюсь, я не зря платил за пустующий дом? — вопросительно изогнул бровь. Мистер Уилсон угрюмо зыркнул на дерзкого «янки», протянувшего раскрытую ладонь за ключом.   
— Не зря, — ядовито выплюнул старик, суя артрозными пальцами плоский ключ с синим брелком-шариком. Том одарил управляющего приторно-любезной и нахальной улыбкой и картинно мелко поклонился. Весело хохотнул, сжал ключ в кулаке и убрался восвояси.  
***   
Съёмная двухкомнатная квартира Тома мало чем отличалась от подобного рода квартир в Фулэме, что в Западном Лондоне.   
Район этот славился тем, что до сих пор сохранил дух старой традиционной Англии с краснокирпичными двух- и трёхэтажными таунхаусами, с уютными улочками, обсаженными каштанами и яблонями, акацией и платанами. С аккуратными палисадниками и подстриженными по линейке живыми изгородями и тишиной.  
Наверное, так считал Том, очень удачно сложились звёзды, когда он нашёл эту небольшую квартиру; в ней устроило всё — место и цена. Она находилась на последнем, третьем этаже углового дома и окна выходили на две стороны улицы. Совсем недалеко раскинулся муниципальный парк, где Том периодически устраивал себе пробежки, особенно когда, готовясь к съемкам, от него требовалась хорошая физическая форма.   
Квартира была выдержана в пастельных тонах и обставлена белой мебелью, отчего казалось, что в помещении всегда светло. В гостиной стоял белый диван, напротив большая плазменная панель, купленная уже самим Райли. Круглый стеклянный журнальный столик, два массивных кресла вокруг. В углу торшер на гнутой ножке. На полу белый мягкий ковёр. На стенах уступами висели современные лёгкие полки, заставленные какими-то сувенирами со съёмок и книгами.  
Небольшая зона кухни, совмещённая с гостиной, сияла безжизненным блеском чёрно-белых поверхностей и пустотой. Даже чайник был убран.   
Дверь в ванную и дверь в спальную открыты; в проём спальни выглядывал край широкой кровати и часть балкона, выходящего на другую улицу.   
В давно не проветриваемой квартире стоял неприятный удушливый запах пластика и бытовой химии. На всех предметах виднелся серый налёт пыли. Мистер Уилсон не особо утруждал себя заботами и видимо не часто присылал служащего убирать помещения.  
Том обошёл свои владения, отдёрнул тяжёлые портьеры, и, несмотря на отсутствие отопления, открыл везде окна, впуская сырую морозную свежесть. Потом скинул куртку, зашёл в спальню и с удовольствием опрокинулся на кровать, блаженно раскинув руки в стороны.   
Он дома. И как же, оказывается, скучал по своей небольшой и уютной «берлоге»!   
Прикрыл щипавшие глаза и тут же поспешно распахнул. Страх уснуть делался почти физическим. Снившиеся кошмары были настолько реальны, что тело царапнули холодные мурашки и он снова почувствовал дурноту. Было во всём этом что-то необъяснимое и нелогичное. Если бы не лежал на кровати Фулэмской квартиры — он бы ни за что не поверил в происходящее.   
А может, на самом деле ничего не происходит, и он продолжает спать в доме в Лос-Анджелесе? Ведь чуть более суток назад он даже не помышлял о Лондоне.  
А может, он и правда спятил, и всё что видит и чувствует — плод его воспалённого сознания?   
Том решил позвонить Эллу, узнать новости о Блейке и возможно начать хоть что-нибудь понимать.  
— По крайней мере, Элл-то не псих, — пробормотал Райли, садясь. — По крайней мере, он сможет развеять...   
А вдруг желание поговорить с Эллом ему тоже сейчас сниться? Вдруг он, Том, каким-то невероятным образом попал в иную реальность, или куда-то ещё, как в некоторых фантастических сюжетах книг и фильмов? Из хорошего в плохое и теперь он — это не он вовсе? И кошмарные сны призваны его окончательно добить…   
Это невозможно! Это бред! «Ну да, бред, — хихикнул внутренний голос, — и ты реально не сошёл с ума! Ты сейчас не в Лондоне и сны твои никак не связаны с Блейком, с которым ничего не случилось, и ты не расстался с Лаурой... Ага, нет».   
«Ты жалок...»   
Том дёрнулся как от удара током, в ужасе озираясь, боясь снова увидеть призрака без лица.   
К чёрту-к чёрту-к чёрту! Дурные мысли — это результат нервного перенапряжения, перелёта, смены часовых поясов, смены климата, и бессонная ночь, наконец. Он просто расстроен, просто сильно устал. Надо принять бодрящий душ и позвонить Эллу! Кауэна не было в его кошмарах, значит он настоящий! «Здешний». Может из их разговора Том, наконец, поймёт, что происходит вокруг?  
Желудок внезапно подвело голодным спазмом. А ещё непременно следует плотно поесть. В пяти минутах ходьбы от дома есть уютное кафе «Bloom», где всегда готовили чудесный жареный бекон с шампиньонами и маленькими помидорчиками, подавали тосты с маслом, горячие булочки с джемом и чай с молоком. Бонусом шёл стакан свежего апельсинового сока. А потом... потом будет видно, что нужно делать дальше. «На сытый желудок голова работает лучше», — воспрянув духом, подумал Том.   
Последний раз подобный обед был у него очень-очень давно, в прошлой жизни… наверное.   
Райли решительно стряхнул оцепенение. Поднялся на ноги, закрыл везде окна. Потом включил электрообогрев и отправился в ванную.  
***  
«Эрос. Мой малыш… Я не знаю, как так вышло, что я тебя потерял? Что я наделал?! У меня больше ничего не осталось. Совсем ничего». Тоска и отчаяние, сдавливали грудь железным панцирем. И никуда от них не спрячешься. Никуда ему не деться от осознания случившегося кошмара.   
Не разбирая дороги, Ритсон тащился через густую завесу ночного мрака. Как раненый зверь ищет себе убежище, чтобы зализать раны, так и он искал хоть какую-нибудь дыру, чтобы можно было забиться, спрятаться от кромсающего душу чувства вины.   
Холода он не чувствовал. Шёл как заведённый, передвигая деревянные ноги, потому что ничего другого делать не мог, превратившись в комок стылой боли. Тело будто бы жило само по себе; он только понимал что болен, растерзан и подавлен и не может оставаться на одном месте.   
Под подошвами хрустела и чавкала ледяная каша. Улицы, все как одна, казались улицами из постапокалиптических фильмов: зияющие пустоты выбитых стекол, бахрома наледи на ржавых трубах, кирпичные стены в бурых разводах, тусклые лампочки фонарей; заброшенность, разруха и пустота. И над всем этим висело низкое чёрное небо, из которого сыпался бесконечный снег. Картина под стать его душевному состоянию — ад.   
Пространство вокруг и грязь под ногами внезапно окрасились в малиновый цвет, заставив поднять голову. Через узкую проезжую часть, прямо перед ним горела ядовито-розовая неоновая вывеска над размалёванной граффити дверью. Броская и одновременно мутная в летящих хлопьях, и ужасающа в своей заурядности.   
Gо…in… Gо…B… L… Gо… in. Буквы разные по размеру и форме, громко гудели и мигали в противофазе, высвечиваясь то по одной, то по две, то сразу четыре. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться и прочесть, что же было написано.   
Оглянулся по сторонам, словно в поисках помощи или понимания где находится. Улица была чужой и мёртвой. Моргнул, вытряхивая из глаз то ли песок, то ли колкий, налипший на ресницы снег.   
Gо…in… «Gо in». «Входи», — внезапно прочёл он. «Но разве мои поиски места, где можно спрятаться от отчаяния, и эта вывеска могут быть совпадением? — отстранённо подумалось ему. — Хотя это вполне может оказаться пустой иллюзией. Бредом… Но теперь-то, когда нет малыша, не всё ли равно?»   
Тьма пришла за ними. Та самая, страшная, холодная и голодная. И безысходная. Забрала мальчика и сейчас настала его очередь отдаться ей.   
Блейк обречённо уронил голову: — Вот, значит, как кончается мир… — с горечью произнёс он вслух.   
Gо…in. Входи — настойчиво мигали буквы. Gо…in, Gо in. Входи… входи.   
Блейк, соглашаясь с немым призывом, кивнул и перешёл через улицу к облезлой двери с гудящей вывеской. Теперь она висела прямо над головой. Ему стали видны проржавевшие крепления, сплетённые в открытых пазах старые провода и дрожащий ядовитого цвета туман в изгибах неоновых трубок. Снег валился и валился с низкого неба, пролетая сквозь конструкцию тяжёлыми мокрыми розовыми хлопьями.   
Ритсон ещё раз оглядел пустынную ночную улицу; один конец тонул в снежной мути, а в конце другого вдруг появился и медленно скользнул по стене дома жёлтый свет фар повернувшего автомобиля. Кто-то не торопясь ехал в его сторону.   
Блейк издал короткий резкий вздох, положил руку на дверь и толкнул её внутрь. Шагнул в приоткрывшееся пространство. Убрал руку, и оказавшаяся на пружине дверь, тут же закрылась за спиной, отгораживая его от всего мира.   
***   
Снег шёл и шёл, не переставая. Копился, собирался неровными кучками, сугробы вырастали прямо на глазах. Зима видимо задалась целью завалить им весь город и похоронить.   
Из надоедливой белой круговерти выплывали тёмные узкие улицы. Свет фар освещал обшарпанные, покрытые вековой копотью стены, скользил по пустым глазницам окон, запертым дверям, рядам покорёженных мусорных баков.   
Колёса размазывали жидкую кашицу из грязи и снега; малолитражный синий «фиат», взятый им на прокат, медленно полз вдоль тротуара. Безжизненность вырисовывающихся за ветровым стеклом картин убивала. Словно выплеснувшиеся наружу кошмары из его снов.   
Том ёжился, пристально всматриваясь во тьму, всеми силами пытаясь разглядеть в ней знакомую фигуру.   
  
До этого, разговор с Эллом получился сумбурным; нисколько не пролил света на понимание, отчего всё так вышло, лишь добавил нервозности и тревоги и только усугубил осознание того, что с Блейком и Эросом творилось что-то ужасное.   
Ну почему за три года никто не удосужился сказать об этом, постоянным рефреном вертелось в голове. Ну ладно, Лаура, чёрт с ней, но Кауэн! И от этой горькой мысли у сердца сразу сбивался ритм. Том так и не мог высвободиться из тисков потустороннего страха с того самого первого момента, когда оказался во тьме и услышал тихое и хриплое: _«London Bridge is falling down…»_  Даже сейчас по спине прокатился ледяной ручеёк мурашек.   
«…Хорошо, что ты прилетел, — в голосе Элла чувствовалось искреннее облегчение и озабоченность. — Я второй день не могу дозвониться ни одному из них. Наверное, телефоны отключили. Но знаешь… — замялся друг, — что-то не так. Я места себе не нахожу. Не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Найди или того или другого, Том. Возможно, они вместе, хотя Блейк очень отдалился от всех. Я не могу тебе сейчас помочь. Лара утащила меня на все каникулы в Шотландию, кататься на лыжах. Я… — Элл хотел что-то добавить, но помолчав, не стал. — Пожалуйста, Том, найди. Я знаю только, что они постоянно зависали в баре «Красный карлик», это в районе Вестминстера. Точный адрес не помню, глянь на карте. Начни оттуда, а там посмотришь по обстоятельствам. Их домашние адреса я скину смской. Хорошо?   
— Хорошо, — согласился Том.   
— Как бы мне хотелось сейчас оказаться в Лондоне, увидеть тебя, мой друг!   
— Отдыхай и ни о чём не думай. Элл, обещаю, я найду их. Возьму машину в прокат и поеду искать. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Держи меня в курсе, Том. Звони, если что-то… случ… пойдёт не так. Я приеду сразу, как только смогу. И…в общем, Том... они изменились, не удивляйся.  
— Всё нормально, я справлюсь. С Рождеством тебя и Лару. Рад был тебя услышать.   
— С Рождеством, Том. Я тоже был рад тебя услышать! Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся».   
А разговор с барменом, не давшим ничего обнадёживающего, к страху и тревогам прибавил ещё и самую настоящую панику.   
«…Поищите в округе. Он не мог далеко уйти, говорят, был слишком… не в себе. Сэр, я не могу вам ничего более определённого сказать — была не моя смена. Блейкки ладил со Стивом, моим сменщиком, но он сегодня выходной.   
— Можете дать его адрес или номер телефона?   
— Простите, сэр, мы не даём контакты сотрудников.   
Райли понимающе кивнул.   
— Почему Блейка нужно искать где-то здесь? Возможно, он уехал домой, на улице холод и снегопад.   
Бармен лишь с сожалением поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой: — Стив сказал, что Блейкки ушёл, не забрав своих вещей, а в них были ключи от дома, портмоне — деньги и карточка в нём.   
— Вы что, проверяли?! — возмутился Райли.   
— Нет, сэр, ни в коем случае. Я же говорю, Блейкки ладил со Стивом… Тот часто помогал… ну, когда Блейкки сильно напивался или там… В общем, Стив оплачивал такси из его средств. Иногда сам отвозил Блейкки до дома, — парень смутился, будто выдавал интимные чужие подробности незнакомому человеку. — Стив запер оставленные вещи у себя до прихода хозяина. В общем, Блейкки никак не мог уехать. Если в полиции о нём ничего не знают, то поищите его вот тут. Бармен достал свой смартфон, покопался в нём и показал место на электронной карте: — Мы — вот, — ткнул ногтем в точку, — а вы поезжайте сюда.  
— Что это за место? И почему вы думаете, что он там? — с изумлением спросил Том, разглядев переплетение тоненьких линий.   
«Блейкки», Господи, что за дурацкое имя?! Полиция, полиция, только не полиция, завертелось в мозгу. Ничего плохого произойти не могло! Не паникуй раньше времени, Райли.   
— Ну, в глухие места, «бобби» не любят заглядывать. А многие, кто «не в себе», — парень покрутил пальцем у виска, — или по другой причине, часто бродят в этих местах. Не знаю почему. Тянет их туда. Ищите, наверняка, он где-то там, — убеждённо покивал бармен».   
  
«Ну где его искать?! — суматошно билось в голове. — Всё равно что щепку в лесу!»  
Том даже помыслить не мог, что в самом центре Лондона, на задах Вестминстерского аббатства, за фасадами современных улиц, может быть такое жуткое захолустье. Как в другой мир попал. Просто уже готовые декорации для фильмов о зомби или другой нечисти.   
Свет фар выхватил поворот на очередную узкую безлюдную улицу. Райли остановил автомобиль, сверился с навигатором. Треугольник-стрелочка замер на развилке двух безымянных линий. Одна вела куда-то вглубь, но в итоге по ней можно было вернуться туда, откуда он начал поиски, другая вела к Темзе. Том решил свернуть на неё.   
Проехав несколько десятков ярдов, увидел мутное неровное ядовито-розовое пятно. Чуть позже вблизи разглядел, что это какая-то, в разнобой мигающая буквами неоновая вывеска.  
GoB... Go... in... L... GoB... in...Go... in. «Гоблин», — сложил буквы Том. Go...in. Теперь по очереди мигали только четыре буквы. «Go in». Входи, прочиталось само. «Да что-то нет желания заглядывать», — ухмыльнулся Том зазывающей вывеске.   
Ещё раз окинул взглядом улицу. Она была пуста. Чуть придавил педаль газа, направляя машину дальше.   
Ещё через сотню ярдов по пустой улице свет фар высветил тупик. Дорогу перегораживала глухая кирпичная стена.   
Том сверился с навигатором на айфоне, который ничего подобного не показывал. На карте улица шла дальше и должна была заворачивать направо, уходя к Темзе.   
— Что за чертовщина? — пробормотал Райли, с недоверием разглядывая препятствие сквозь ветровое стекло. «Дворники» со скрипом тяжело стирали быстро налипающие снежные ошметья. — Кто из нас врёт? — спросил он электронную карту и замерший треугольник посреди свободной улице на ней. — Ты или мои глаза?   
Том ещё какое-то время разглядывал тупик, теряясь в догадках; может в программе произошёл сбой или он всё же свернул куда-то не туда?   
Райли пригнулся и стал осматриваться, пытаясь найти табличку с названием улицы, но в снежном мельтешении и темноте этого сделать было не реально. Ко всему стрелка датчика топлива опустилась вниз, застыв на границе с красной полоской.   
Том снова чертыхнулся. Ничего не скажешь, уж свезло, так свезло — оказаться в какой-то богом покинутой дыре, которую не видит навигатор, посреди снегопада, без бензина и о… нет! Пока был включен навигатор, заряд батарейки айфона катастрофически сел — ещё и без связи.  
— Ты неудачник восьмидесятого уровня, — в злом отчаянии прошипел Том. Придётся кого-то найти и спросить, где здесь ближайшая заправка и вообще — где он?   
Вспомнилась вывеска какого-то ни то клуба, ни то притона, ни то, поди, угадай что, с дурацким названием «Гоблин» отвратительного розового цвета. Не хотелось, но теперь он вынужден вернуться и зайти туда. «И вообще, вывеска ещё ничего не значит, — подбадривая себя, подумал Том, — и чем чёрт не шутит, может у них и кофе горячий есть». Дикая усталость камнем давила на позвоночник. Голова была тяжёлой. Спать хотелось до ломоты в глазах, но о сне Том запрещал себе думать.  
Райли обречённо вздохнул, развернул машину и поехал обратно.   
В ту же секунду айфон разразился оглушительно-вопящим музыкальным звонком входящего вызова.   
От неожиданности Том резко утопил педаль газа. Стрелка спидометра скакнула вверх. Маленький «фиат» прыгнул вперёд, как пришпоренный пони. Райли тут же спешно перебросил ногу на тормоз. Бешено выворачивая руль, едва удерживал, пошедшую юзом по снежной каше машину на проезжей части. Пронзительно скрипя колодками, её заносило во все стороны и неотвратимо тащило вперёд. Тому никак не удавалось справиться и остановить неуправляемый автомобиль. Но вдруг, ткнувшись бампером в высокий поребрик, «фиат» внезапно заглох.   
Бл##ь!   
Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, Том разом вспотел. Откинулся назад и убрал с руля онемевшие скользкие ладони. Выдохнул и посмотрел вперёд. Автомобиль развернуло и остановило прямо напротив разрисованной граффити дверью. На капот и ветровое стекло, в ядовито-мигающем свете быстро и беззвучно налипали мокрые розовые хлопья. Стеклоочистители с противным скрипом, продолжали медленно возить резинкой, оставляя за собой полосы талой воды. Том взглядом бесцельно проводил их равномерное движение: туда-сюда-туда.   
На пассажирском сидении по-прежнему надрывался айфон. Звук болезненным эхом пульсировал прямо в голове. «К чёрту такой звонок, надо сменить», — Том потянулся к смартфону — рука мелко дрожала — коснулся пальцем экрана: — Да, Элл. Я слушаю тебя, — кашлянув, хрипло ответил Райли.   
***   
Том тяжело вылез из машины. Сердце колотилось, как загнанное. На негнущихся ногах дошёл до двери, изо всех сил стараясь преодолеть сосущий под ложечкой панический страх.   
«Я, как чувствовал! Том, найди его, найди!» — встревоженный голос Кауэна эхом вторился в голове.   
Он не верил в Бога и Сатану, не верил в вещие сны и чудеса, и сейчас очень сомневался в своём рассудке, но верил своей интуиции. И от того, что чувствовал, его мутило и по спине ползали мурашки.  
Райли сглотнул вязкий ком в горле, взялся за облезлую ручку открывая дверь, и шагнул вперёд. Вздрогнул, когда дверь захлопнулась за спиной, погрузив во мрак и тишину.   
Том достал айфон, включил фонарик и посветил вокруг себя в поисках тумблера или чего-нибудь похожего на включатель. Но поиски не понадобились — свет вдруг вспыхнул ниоткуда и сам собой. Тьма размылась мутным голубоватым сиянием, отступив в углы.   
Огляделся — мурашки стали колкими и ледяными, волосы зашевелились. Света было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть то, что его окружало.   
Машинально выключив фонарик, Райли с силой зажал девайс в кулаке, то ли чтобы защититься от увиденного, то ли вызвать службу спасения или полицию. То ли зажал айфон, как последний спасительный якорь нормальности в пучине безумия.   
Точно пригвождённый к полу, в инфернальном ужасе он таращился перед собой.   
Перед ним висел человек. Повешенный.   
Смутный силуэт едва проступал в полумраке небольшой комнаты. Мужчина; он догадался по одежде, слишком узнаваемой.  
Райли отступил на шаг назад, уперевшись спиной в стену. До боли в лопатках и в затылке вдавился в неё. Казалось, что его самого и всё пространство начало засасывать в открывшуюся тошнотворную чёрную воронку. Внезапно откуда-то прилетел несильный порыв воздуха — будто приоткрыли дверь. Тело зашевелилось, закачалось и легко закружилось вокруг своей оси, словно его задела невидимая рука. Раздался сухой звук, как будто друг об друга стукнулись деревяшки и Том услышал тонкий то ли вой, то ли скулёж.   
Скулёж издавало его собственное горло и сам он сползал по стенке вниз. Ноги отказали держать его.   
Айфон выскользнул из мокрой похолодевшей руки, громко брякнув об пол. От удара в девайсе вдруг зажёгся фонарик, осветив кошмарную картину ярким светом.   
Том тотчас зажмурился, чтобы не увидеть лица висельника.   
Так и сидел, оглохнув и оцепенев, и изо-всех сил пытался не спятить. Если бы знал хоть одну стоящую молитву, непременно начал истово молиться.  
Райли не знал как долго длилось это полуобморочное состояние, пока очередной порыв воздуха вновь не прошёлся по комнате и Том опять услышал деревянный звук повернувшегося в петле тела.   
Нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя приоткрыть глаза, сдерживая готовый вырваться из нутра очередной вой ужаса.   
Свет фонарика снизу совершенно чётко и ясно освещал висевшего... на крюке деревянную куклу-марионетку в человеческий рост.   
Кто бы мог управлять ею и зачем повесил здесь было совершенно неясно. Том вперил ошалевший взгляд; некий герой с мечом на одном боку и кинжалом на другом. Вышивка ключей на груди и на рукавах тёмного камзола провисших рук.  
Том в глубокой оторопи сидел на полу, приклеив взгляд к шарнирным деревянным пальцам марионетки, к запутанным нитям на запястьях и страшась взглянуть в опущенное лицо...   
Вот прямо сейчас он окончательно сходит с ума... Оказывается, это не сложно — стать сумасшедшим. Безумцем. Больным на всю голову.   
Под ногами куклы на полу стояли громоздкие сундуки и какие-то заколоченные ящики. У дальней стены на полках просматривались сложеные стопки пожелтевшей бумаги, то ли листки рассохшейся книги, какие-то резные ларчики и потёртые кожаные саквояжи. На гвозде висели побитые молью птичьи крылья ангела-или-демона (и бог его знает, каков был у них изначальный цвет).   
Всё вокруг было покрыто тленом, пылью, затянуто паутиной и было мертво.   
Вдруг где-то впотьмах раздался щелчок, послышалось тихое потрескивание и шипение; включился какой-то механизм.   
 _«London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,   
My fair lady…» _— натужено запела старая пластинка.   
У страха мерзкий вкус, тошнотворная засасывающая пустота внутри и холодная липкость снаружи.  
Зубы клацнули так, что Том услышал их как посторонний звук. Он резво цапнул с пола айфон, пружинисто подскочил на ноги.   
Да, к чёрту всё это! Бежать! — завопил взбаламученный рассудок и проснувшийся первобытный инстинкт.   
Он сделал судорожный шаг к двери в намерении немедленно выскочить из этого кошмара на улицу. Но песня вдруг оборвалась. Только слышалось как пластинка на проигрывателе крутиться вхолостую; однообразное тихое жужжание.  
 _«Тоо-ом...»_ , — тихий хриплый шепоток невесомо пролетел по комнате. Маронетка качнулась.   
Обезумевшее сердце рвалось и колотилось в горле, мешая дышать. Приложив немалые усилия воли, Том всё же заставил себя остановиться. С силой зажмурился и вновь распахнул глаза.   
Обернулся.   
«Это очередной кошмарный сон... и сейчас я проснусь... Я проснусь. Проснусь. Проснусь». Нетвёрдой рукой посветил фонариком вокруг, присмотрелся внимательнее и почувствовал некоторое облегчение — его окружал  прошло- позапрошловековый театральный реквизит — просто хлам. Склад выброшенных старых, вышедших из строя вещей.   
Да что с ним может случиться среди всей этой рухляди?! Подумаешь, марионетка очень похожая на... Это просто игра воображения, игра света и тени. Это его усталость.   
Страх уступил вспыхнувшему раздражению и злости на самого себя. «Нервы ни к чёрту!» Успокаиваясь, перевёл дух, ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам. Теперь заметил неприметную дверь, которую не увидел с первого раза. Та была прикрыта пыльной тяжёлой портьерой.  
— Ладно, посмотрим что там, — вслух буркнул Том. Он вспомнил зачем собственно заглянул в эту дыру — спросить о заправке и купить кофе. Если они продают кофе. Кто «они», Райли не стал думать.   
Отпихнув марионетку в сторону, прошёл к двери, открыл и оказался на улице.  
Вот же чёрт! Склад, лавка или откуда он там вышел, оказалась проходной на другую улицу.   
Ну вот, теперь чтобы вернуться к машине, придётся снова идти через этот жуткий паноптикум.   
Том с досады плюнул под ноги. Покрутил головой.   
— Блейк! — отчаянно громко заорал во тьму. — Бле-ейк! Где ты?   
Но в ответ не услышал ни звука. Только снег безмолвно продолжал сыпаться и сыпаться, покрывая всё вокруг белым саваном.   
Том поднял воротник куртки, подышал на замерзающие пальцы. Наугад выбрав направление, Райли быстро пошёл вперёд, настороженно оглядывая пустынную улицу. Буквально через пару десятков шагов улица закончилась, Том вышел на набережную и встал как вкопанный.   
Бум-ммм… гулким барабанным звуком отозвалось в груди.   
  
…Он стоял в туманной темноте в начале какого-то моста и недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам. Это была знакомая набережная Виктории, только вместо воздушных растяжек подвесного Хаммерсмитского моста перед ним был совсем другой мост — похожий на недостроенный арочный мост Патни, каким он существовал в позапрошлом веке. Или другой похожий, который мог бы находиться в любом средневековом городе. Мост пролёг над чёрной, как застывшая смола водой и уходил куда-то во тьму — наверное, была ночь…   
  
Тело продрала крупная дрожь. Перед ним горбатился неизвестный каменный мост из кошмарного сна. На другом берегу мерцали городские огни. В их отражении на чёрной глади колыхалась радужная плёнка. Пахло бензином, морозом и гнилью.   
Бум-ммм… Он уже знал, что увидит впереди. Теперь он знал зачем оказался здесь.   
Только бы успеть. Только бы не услышать ту чёртову песню...  
— Блейк… — шепнул помертвевшими губами и сделал осторожный шажок, словно боялся спугнуть призрака. Он увидел его через несколько мгновений, поднявшись на горбину моста; тёмная фигура, перегнувшаяся через перила и смотрящая вниз.   
— Блейк… не надо… — умоляющий слабый шёпот сорвался в воздух. Он ступал по камням, как по раскалённым углям и не спускал глаз с человека впереди. — Блейк… — до Ритсона оставалось несколько ярдов, когда тот повернул голову в его сторону. Их глаза встретились.   
Бум-ммм… Сердце сделало кувырок. Зловещая ухмылка поползла по губам Ритсона.   
— Нет, Блейк! Остановись! — отчаянно рванулось из глотки. Страх закручивался внутри сжимая сердце и лёгкие. Райли протянул руку. — Не делай этого!   
Ритсон не шевельнулся, лишь продолжил молча скалиться своей страшной дьявольской ухмылкой, не сулившей ничего хорошего.   
— Святой Райли явился спасти грешную душу… — хриплый смешок слетел с растянутых губ вместе с облачком пара. — Ты опоздал. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.   
— Блейк… — Том сделал ещё несколько опасливых шагов и остановился, не желая провоцировать выпрямившегося Ритсона. Тот посиневшими, сведёнными судорогой пальцами впился в каменные перила. — Блейк… прошу. Я не знал. Я ничего не знал… Пожалуйста, позволь отвезти тебя домой.   
— Домой? — Ритсон приподнял брови. Снег густо запорошил его волосы и плечи, собрался в складках куртки. Снежинки оседали на ресницах, а тонкая белая изморось покрыла волоски усов под покрасневшим носом. Ритсона мелко трясло ледяной дрожью.   
— Меня никто там не ждёт. Уходи. Ты мне тоже не нужен.  
— Блейк… пожалуйста, — Том сделал ещё один шаг, пока Ритсон отвернулся и вновь стал смотреть на воду под мостом. Тот не шелохнулся и Том сделал ещё шаг. — Хочешь кофе? — внезапно спросил Райли. — У меня дома есть. Я сварю. Хочешь?   
Ритсон медленно повернул негнущуюся шею. Упёрся непонимающим взглядом.   
Том стоял рядом, пронзительно и внимательно вглядывался в неподвижные глаза Блейка. Вдруг поднял руку, цепко ухватив его за плечо. Хватка была бескомпромиссной, железной. Раскалённые пальцы прожгли ткань и кожу, и тысяча горячих иголок впилась в мышцу и кость. Боль огненным шилом пронзила тело от макушки до пяток. Ноги отказали, и Блейк с тихим стоном тяжело осел на снег.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, Райли, — прохрипел он. — Зря ты пришёл. Ведь я самый настоящий злодей… я… убийца, — бессильные сдавленные рыдания рвали горло. Он задыхался. Глаза горели огнём сухих слёз. Его трясло как в лихорадке.  
— Блейк, ты не злодей! Ты никого не убил! — Том присел на корточки рядом, не выпуская его плеча.   
— Ты ошибаешься. Я самый настоящий убийца, — в голосе Ритсона слышалась надрывающую душу тоска. Скрюченные онемевшие пальцы скребнули по снежной каше.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Малыш… Эрос…   
— Он жив, Блейк, — поспешил вставить слово Том. Ритсон замер, потом поднял голову. Подбородок и почерневшие губы мелко дрожали. Свёл брови, подозрительно вглядываясь в лицо коротко улыбнувшемуся ему Райли.   
— Это правда. Он жив, — Том покивал головой в подтверждении своих слов. — Да, он пытался наделать глупостей, но, слава богу, ничего у него не вышло.   
— Откуда тебе знать?! — голос Блейка сорвался до сиплого шёпота. Его волнение было слишком велико, чтобы он мог рассуждать здраво. Разум затуманен болью и он попросту не верил своим ушам. Он даже не верил в то, что сейчас действительно разговаривает с Райли.  
— Элл звонил мне. Мы же ничего не знали о случившемся. Элл говорил с его родителями. Послушай, с Эросом всё будет хорошо. Они уже поместили его в хорошую клинику. Ему помогут, Блейк! Если не веришь мне, давай позвоним Эллиоту.   
Том, всё так же, не выпуская плеча Блейка, другой рукой торопливо полез за пазуху за смартфоном.   
— Нет! — отрывисто взволнованно прохрипел Ритсон. Райли замер, удивлённо взглянув на него. — Не надо, — уже справляясь с собой, попросил тот. — Я верю тебе.   
— Хорошо…   
Они замолчали. Райли несильно тряхнул поникшего друга.  
— Блейк, что между вами произошло? Элл мне не сказал ничего вразумительного. Он теряется в догадках. Лара…   
— Не надо! Прошу тебя, — болезненно взмолился Ритсон. — Пожалуйста, Том, давай не будем говорить об этом.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — отступаясь, тихо промолвил Райли. Искоса и внимательно разглядывал взлохмаченную, запорошенную снегом макушку низко опустившего голову Блейка. — Слушай, такой собачий холод, — мокро громко шмыгнул носом. — Я промёрз до самых костей. Насморк мне уже обеспечен, но ещё немного и я, пожалуй, смогу петь фальцетом. Поехали отсюда, Блейк. Пожалуйста.   
Ритсон поднял глаза, огляделся невидящим взглядом. Потом тяжело прерывисто вздохнул и качнул головой.   
Том помог ему подняться на деревянные ноги и, не отпуская от себя, повёл с моста.   
К своему немому изумлению в десятке ярдов от тротуара увидел развёрнутый «носом» синий «фиат». Никакой неоновой вывески не было, как впрочем и разрисованного входа.   
— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — пробормотал Том, останавливаясь и хмуро озираясь по сторонам. Он точно не ехал по этой улице!   
— Что? — очнувшийся от оцепенения Блейк повернул к нему замёрзшее лицо.  
— Нет, ничего. Идём. Вон моя машина, — Том подбородком указал в сторону автомобиля и покрепче прижал дрожащего, клацающего зубами от холода Ритсона к себе.


	8. Том и Блейк. Часть II

Несколько дней спустя и потом, много позже, Том снова и снова тщетно пытался понять — что же такого происходило с ними в те два Рождественских дня?   
Не раз он возвращался на ту набережную. Исходил и изъездил её в обе стороны, но так и не нашёл, ни тот узкий проход между домами, ни злосчастный горбатый мост. Не нашёл он и улочку с жутким складом и ядовитого цвета вывеской «GoBLin».   
Странным было и то, что Блейк, завсегдатай «Красного карлика» никогда не видел и не слышал о бармене, который показал Тому место на карте, где ему следовало искать Ритсона.   
— Не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь? Там всего два бармена: Стив и рыжий ирландец Малоун, — Блейк удивлённо приподнял бровь. — И работают они там уже сто лет. Больше там нет барменов. Уверяю тебя.  
— Тот не был рыжим, скорее… — Том задумчиво почесал переносицу и вдруг понял, что не помнит внешности того человека. Смутный образ и только. — Странно, — пробормотал он. — Наверное, я что-то путаю, — неуверенно улыбнулся Райли. Однако в глубине души был уверен совершенно в обратном.   
Блейк же и подавно не помнил ничего. Так, какие-то разрозненные осколки, больше похожие на бред или остатки дурного сна. Его собственные воспоминания обрывались на словах Стива о самоубийстве Эроса и возникали, когда Райли привёз его к своему дому.  
Всему виной, решил тогда Том, перенапряжение, долгий тяжёлый перелёт, болезнь Блейка, страшные видения; помрачение рассудка — глубокий эмоциональный стресс. Это они, вместе взятые, сыграли злую шутку, смешав их явь и сны в кошмарную, противоестественную действительность.   
Но люди не сходят с ума синхронно. И как бы там ни было, эта, казалась бы, здравая мысль нисколько не объясняла мистических совпадений и общности некоторых деталей, и ни капли не придавала ему уверенности в реальности произошедшего.  
Бог свидетель — Том очень хотел, чтобы вся эта пугающая потусторонность в конце-концов нашла своё рациональное объяснение и оно расставило все точки над «i». Но задачка не поддавалась решению.  
***  
…— Блейк, проснись, мы приехали, — тихо позвал Том, выключая двигатель возле своего дома. Путь до него оказалась долгим.   
Как только Райли выехал на набережную, сам собой включился навигатор и Том, уже ничему не удивляясь, понял, где они находятся.   
Ритсон же, едва оказавшись в тепле машины, немедленно глубоко уснул. Обессилено съехал на заднем сидении, куда Том помог ему сесть, вниз на бок, и так проспал всю дорогу. Не просыпался пока «фиат» полз до ближайшей заправки, ни там, ни возле ночного супермаркета, где Том накупил два больших пакета еды, потому что дома было шаром покати.   
— Том, ты? — изумлённо вытаращил Блейк сонные глаза, увидев над собой знакомое лицо.  
— Выходи. Мы приехали, — Том улыбнулся, похлопав Ритсона по колену.   
— Куда приехали? — Блейк с трудом сел, разогнув затёкшее тело. Потёр ладонями лицо, непонимающе озирался по сторонам.  
— Ты что, ничего не помнишь? — Том вытащил с переднего сидения полный бумажный пакет с логотипом супермаркета.   
Ритсон ещё раз оглянулся и ошеломлённо посмотрел на Райли: — Нет. Не помню… Ничего не помню, — взгляд его потух, плечи поникли и ссутулились. Выглядел он совершенно измученным.   
— Лучше помоги, — Том протянул пакет. Блейк торопливо машинально кивнул. Поспешно вылез из салона и подхватил ношу.   
— Осторожнее. Не раздави, — видя с какой силой, Блейк прижал к себе пакет, предупредил Том.   
— Откуда ты здесь? Ты что на каникулы прилетел? А где мы? — Ритсон вновь растеряно огляделся вокруг. — Что-нибудь случилось?   
Том лишь покачал головой, разглядывая худое, резкое в косом белом мельтешении снега и свете уличного фонаря, лицо Блейка.  
— Ничего не случилось. Я пригласил тебя в гости, Рождество всё-таки. Обещал тебе сварить кофе. Ты согласился.   
Брови Ритсона поползли вверх: — Я согласился?  
Райли молча кивнул, достал второй набитый пакет и захлопнул дверь «фиата».   
— А что? — нажал кнопку сигнализации на брелоке. Автомобиль беззвучно мигнул фарами.   
— Странно… — хмуро пробормотал Блейк и заглянул в пакет с едой. — А это?   
— Что «это»? — Том изучающе смотрел на Ритсона.   
— Это для кого?   
— Для нас. Я вообще-то голодный, как волк, — хмыкнул Райли, убрал ключи в карман и направился к входному крыльцу. Блейк двинулся за ним, всё ещё не понимая, что к чему.   
В квартире Том включил лишь нижний свет. Гостиная окрасилась мягким оранжевым светом — островок жизни и тепла посреди зимнего мрака. Прошёл в кухню, поставил покупки на стол. Блейк следом поставил свой пакет, с тревожным любопытством оглядывая незнакомый дом.   
— Твоя квартира?   
— Я снимаю. Здесь тихо и уютно. То, что надо. Располагайся, — Том сделал широкий приглашающий жест. Снял и повесил куртку, стянул промокшие от снега кроссовки.   
— Ванная там, — заметив, как Блейк, раздевшись, поспешно засунул испачканные руки в карманы джинсов, Том мотнул головой в сторону двери. Ритсон коротко благодарно кивнул и тут же исчез за нею.   
Том немного постоял в раздумье, потом стал разбирать пакеты и принялся готовить ужин.   
Кинул на раскалённую сковороду магазинные стейки. Помыл зелень, помидоры, сложил на тарелку. Открыл замороженную смесь из фасоли, моркови и цукини. Достал вторую сковороду, плеснул на дно масла, поставил на разогретую плиту. Как только в масле появились мелкие пузырьки, высыпал в него овощи.   
— Как ты любишь? Прожаренный или не очень? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Райли, вернувшегося Ритсона. Тот бесшумно скользнул за стол.   
Восхитительные острые и пряные запахи готовящейся еды ударили в ноздри. Блейк не удержавшись, громко проглотил слюну.   
Когда он последний раз ел? Он не мог припомнить.   
— Как себе, — буркнул он, разглядывая спину колдовавшего над ужином Райли. Тот ловко переворачивал золотисто-розовые шипящие куски. Небрежным жестом кинул горсть сухих трав и цветных горошин специй, точным движением выкрутив их из стеклянной мельнички. Как заправский шеф-повар подбрасывал, переворачивая на сковороде овощи, которые чуть приподнимались и мягко пускались обратно в кипящее масло. Иногда оборачивался и дружески улыбался молчаливо наблюдавшему за ним Ритсону. Весь его вид как будто бы говорил: «Эй, всё отлично!»   
— Где мы с тобой встретились? — Блейк пытался нащупать ниточку разговора. Внезапное пробуждение в машине Тома и чужой дом вызывали в душе непонятную тревогу, смятение и неловкость. Блейк подозрительно разглядывал свои мокрые от снега и грязи джинсы, мучительно желая вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.   
Райли бросил через плечо косой быстрый взгляд, обдумывая, как ответить правильно. С одной стороны было неплохо, что Блейк не помнил причины и того, где и зачем он оказался посреди ночи. С другой стороны ложь могла только навредить его хрупкому доверию.   
— На улице. Ты шёл… домой. Было скользко, падал, — объяснил Том мокрые пятна на джинсах. — Если хочешь, прими душ. Я найду, во что тебе переодеться.   
— Где я шёл? — Блейк пропустил предложение мимо ушей. Он чувствовал как что-то очень важное ускользает от его понимания. Лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, но опять в голове вспыхивали только разрозненные фрагменты: темнота, ржавые трубы, странный туман, мокрые холодные хлопья в лицо… и неясная боль в груди. От чего?   
— Сказал же — по улице, — Том отвернулся, прикусив нижнюю губу. Поднял голову, посмотрел в тёмное окно перед собой. Там по-прежнему летел снег. Он прилипал к стеклу и раме, и на карнизе образовался порядочный сугроб.   
— По какой улице? — не унимался Ритсон.   
— Да, чёрт возьми, Блейк! Ты что, решил устроить мне допрос? — Райли развернулся всем корпусом, пронзительно глянув на собеседника.  
— Нет. Но это странно… я не помню. Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, — Блейк смотрел на Тома в твёрдом намерении докопаться до истины.   
— Ты шёл из «карлика» домой! Я подобрал тебя по дороге. Пригласил к себе. Ты согласился.   
«Я, как никудышный игрок в покер. Я переигрываю. Я устал», — Том вновь поспешно отвернулся к плите, положил лопатку на край сковороды. Потом начал доставать из кухонного шкафа посуду и сервировать стол. На Блейка не смотрел. Тот молча следил за его руками, раскладывающими тарелки, ножи, вилки и салфетки.   
— Откуда ты узнал, что я в баре?   
Райли выпрямился, закатил глаза к потолку: — Элл навёл. В чём дело, Блейк? Я прилетел домой. Хотел увидеться с друзьями. Звонил тебе сто раз — ты трубку не берёшь. Я позвонил Эллу, спросить, где ты можешь обретаться на Рождество. Он сказал — в «карлике». Я поехал туда — увидел тебя. Всё. Доволен?  
Блейк глубоко задумавшись, свёл брови к переносице; сосредоточил взгляд на красных помидорках черри, горкой выложенных в середине большого, закрученного по краям салатного листа на тарелке. Повисла тишина. И вдруг широко усмехнувшись, иронично произнёс: — Сейчас ты лжешь. Но ты никогда не умел лгать, Райли.  
Том обречённо вздохнул, сдаваясь. Выключил плиту и стал накладывать куски мяса и овощи на тарелки.  
— Если я тебе всё расскажу, ты сочтёшь меня сумасшедшим, — поставил одну перед Ритсоном. Блейк кинул озадаченный взгляд и вдруг громко прыснул: — Сумасшедшим? М-мм, тогда я, кто?   
Том неопределённо пожал плечами. Положил порцию себе и сел напротив: — Ешь.   
— Выглядит красиво, — Ритсон опять сглотнул набежавшую слюну, разглядывая свою тарелку, сжал спрятанные под столом руки в кулаки.   
— На вкус, очень надеюсь — лучше. Прошу, попробуй. Давно не готовил, но должно быть получилось. — Том немного смущённо улыбнулся. Взяв нож и вилку начал резать мясо на мелкие кусочки. Потом подцепил один, отправил в рот и с удовлетворением отметил про себя, что полуфабрикатный стейк вполне удался.  
Блейк так и сидел, не притронувшись к еде и не шевельнувшись.   
— В чём дело? — Том перестал жевать, внимательно посмотрел в напряжённое лицо Ритсона.   
— Ни в чём. Я не голоден. Благодарю, — Блейк отвернулся к окну, за которым в приглушённом свете кухонного освещения падал бесконечный снег. Опять повисла долгая пауза. Том опустил нож и вилку. В душе звякнул колокольчик тревоги и непонимания.  
— Блейк?  
— Мне нужно съездить в одно место, — глаза Блейка настороженно скользнули по Тому. В горле нехорошо запершило. Райли волнительно кашлянул.   
— В «карлика»? — совсем не желая того, спросил с лёгким вызовом. — Прямо сейчас?   
Блейк не ответил, отвернулся. На заросшем длинной щетиной лице буграми перекатились желваки. Продолжил смотреть в окно.   
— Ладно, — помолчав, выдохнул Том. — Возьми мою машину.   
Блейк оторвался от окна и по-птичьи склонил голову на бок. Немигающе долго смотрел на встревоженного Райли. Его глаза казались непроницаемо-чёрными. Рот вдруг растянулся в сардонической, скорее даже, злорадной усмешке. Он неожиданно вытащил руки из-под стола и вытянул их перед собой.  
Том на мгновение прикрыл веки в мучительном и запоздалом прозрении; кисти рук Блейка ходили ходуном.   
— Я возьму такси, — хриплый нервный смешок.   
— Блейк…  
— Не начинай, Райли. Ничего не выйдет, — Ритсон стал подниматься из-за стола. Худой, бледный, заросший — взгляд чужой, колючий.   
— Никуда ты не поедешь! — Том вдруг резко вскочил на ноги, перегораживая собой проход. Выражение его глаз наполнилось решимостью, глубоким искренним сопереживанием и чем-то… большим.   
Сердце странно отреагировало, гулко стукнувшись под рёбрами. Блейк хищно повёл головой.   
— Почему ты здесь? Тебя Кауэн вызвал? — Ритсон всё же поднялся и сделал шаг назад от стола. — Решил, что у тебя получиться то, что не вышло у него? — на его лице опять разъехалась глумливая демоническая усмешка.  
— Нет, — Том в упор исподлобья смотрел в глаза Ритсона. — Это  _ты вызвал_  меня.   
— Что? — усмешка стала недоверчивой, немного растерянной и подозрительной. — Совсем с ума сошёл? Райли продолжал сверлить тяжёлым и твёрдым взглядом.   
— Сядь, — в глазах мелькнул вызов. — Можешь считать меня кем угодно, но теперь слушай, как я оказался в Лондоне.  
  
…— Что всё это значит? Как такое возможно? — Блейк так и не сел. Наоборот, ещё отступил на шаг. Уставился на Тома огромными глазами, дёргано дыша.   
Ему захотелось громко заорать — отрицать всё, что услышал.   
В волнении сдавил виски — его сны, или бред, или видения, что он там видел — это его воспоминания! Как они могли видеть или помнить, почти одно и то же. Как?! Нет, песню он не пел и не слышал… или не помнил об этом. И какую-то неоновую вывеску, (хотя что-то ядовито-розовое мигало перед мысленным взором) и старый театральный склад с какой-то марионеткой, (Том не стал уточнять кого она напоминала), не мог вспомнить. Только тьма... Вонючая грязная подземка, рваная газета под ботинками, пустая жестяная банка из-под кока-колы? Может быть. Он где-то бродил… Призрак без лица, едва не столкнувший под поезд… «Ты жалок…» Господи... Он просто помнил тот животный страх скрутивший внутренности. Тот же призрак в зеркале в ванной и мост над чёрной водой, вспарывающий тишину крик: «Нет! Не делай этого!» — да, это он помнил. И мысль, что всё время заполошно билась в голове: «я не хочу этого делать», когда балансировал на краю платформы или, перегнувшись через перила, опасно клонился вниз...   
Что есть их действительность? Это те события, которые они пережили вместе? Но они не были вместе. Или он, каким-то невероятным образом, помнил чужие видения? Что за неведомая и страшная сила сплела их реальности в одну, заставила перепутать их сны и явь и сделала их воспоминания обоюдными? Ничьими.   
— Хороший вопрос, — Том, не спускал глаз с ошеломленного и растерянного Ритсона. — И я бы тоже хотел знать ответ.   
— Ты тоже сошёл с ума! — сердце испуганно лихорадочно прыгало в груди. Ритсон никак не мог поверить рассказу Райли. — Но, ты же не мог залезть ко мне в голову! Ты не мог этого видеть! — в отчаянии и иррациональном страхе воскликнул Блейк.  
— Не мог. И может и сошёл, но не больше твоего, — парировал Том. — И ты не мог залезть в мою голову. Я предупреждал, что ты сочтёшь меня ненормальным. Так что — ничья, — Райли иронично изогнул бровь. — Однако всё, что я тебе рассказал — правда. От первого до последнего слова.   
Том сел обратно, словно у него ослабли или подкосились ноги. Чувства и ощущения притупились, сделались далёкими, как будто чужими. «Надо бы выпить», — отстранённо подумалось ему. Он купил бутылку красного вина, но в последний момент, зная о проблеме Блейка, поколебавшись, не решился открыть и поставить на стол. Ритсон продолжил стоять, судорожно дыша и молчаливо пялясь на Райли.   
— Вино будешь? — шмыгнув носом, спросил Том, вновь поднимаясь. Его пробирал озноб. Наверное, он всё-таки заболел, мелькнуло в голове. Достал бутылку и пузатые бокалы, открыл и разлил вино. Одним длинным глотком осушил свой бокал.   
Блейк шагнул к столу. Немедленно схватил второй, едва не расплескав, торопливо — зубы стукнулись о стекло — выпил залпом.   
Где-то он слышал: откиньте всё невозможное, и останется самое невероятное. Так что всё это значит? Перипетии Судьбы? Петли Времени? Всевидящее око? Мистика грёбаного Рождества?   
Чудес не бывает! Волшебства не существует! Сказки для взрослых дураков и маленьких детей.   
— Что теперь делать? — дрожащими пальцами Блейк поставил бокал обратно и снова поспешно спрятал руку в карман, сжав в кулак.  
— Не знаю… Жить дальше. Что ещё? — Том пожал плечом, опустился на стул и подпёр голову. То ли правда заболел, то ли ответная реакция на дикую усталость. Мышцы налились свинцом. В глаза будто насыпали песка, в горле скребло; его кидало то жар, то в холод. Райли не хотел думать о случившемся. Какая разница, как это произошло, какими путями они шли, чтобы оказаться в одно время и в одном месте?   
— По-моему удачный момент начать всё с «чистого листа», — Том не поднимал головы.   
— Я не могу, — Ритсон, помолчав, горько ухмыльнулся уголком рта.   
— Почему не можешь? Я могу быть рядом, — Том поднял голову.  
— Потому, что я не могу! — воскликнул зло, с надрывом. — Ты же видишь! — Блейк опять вытянул дрожащие руки перед собой. — У меня проблемы с алкоголем! С памятью. Моя голова... — осёкся. Как можно объяснить, что твой разум насквозь просверлен чёрными дырами? — Я не тот, кем ты меня помнишь, Том. Я не стабилен! Я бываю агрессивным, я не контролирую себя. Я чуть не стал причиной смерти мал… Эроса. — Блейк издал мокрый звук, похожий на придушенный всхлип. — Моё состояние будет только ухудшаться, а это опасно. Я безнадёжен. Если ты останешься рядом, то отправишься по всем кругам ада… Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. У тебя есть будущее, а у меня его нет.   
Том вскочил. Удивлённо уставился на Ритсона, от возмущения на мгновение, потеряв дар речи. Тот стоял, по-прежнему ухмыляясь горькой болезненной улыбкой.   
— Чёрт побери, Блейк! — глаза его разом потемнели, черты лица стали жёсткими. Он не на шутку разозлился. — Что значит — «безнадёжен»?! Ведь есть же врачи… Есть лекарства, — в голосе зазвенели металлические нотки. — Я всё понимаю. Я знаю, что это далеко не лёгкий путь… — Том нервно зашагал из стороны в сторону, ероша волосы. — Ты ошибаешься — _у нас обоих есть будущее,_  если ты примешь настоящее! — тормознул напротив Блейка, не сводящего с него расширенных до черноты глаз. — Нет смысла увязать в прошлом. Его не изменить и сожалеть о нём глупо!  
— Моя карьера окончена, — по лицу Ритсона прошлась тень мучительной судороги. — Никто не хочет связываться со мной. И они правы.   
— Да кто тебе сказал?! — Том гневно всплеснул руками. Ринулся в сторону, но вдруг вернулся, ткнул пальцем в Блейка: — Ты отличный парень и если кто-то не согласится со мной, тот может катиться ко всем чертям! Послушай, ведь нам никто не нужен! — снова горячо воскликнул он. — Мы в состоянии воплотить любой проект сами! Ты и я! Какой захотим! Мы можем снять фильм! Поставить спектакль! Да всё, что угодно! Любой формат, на любой вкус. У тебя огромный опыт сценариста и режиссёра! Я могу тоже писать и могу  продюсировать. Господи! Да о чём я говорю, вообще? Зачем нам ждать от кого-то каких-то предложений? На кого-то надеяться… Блейк… — Том на мгновение замер, пронзительно глядя в лицо Ритсона. — Тебе решать. Если ты готов пойти по кругам ада и выйти из него, то я пойду рядом!   
Райли шагнул к Блейку и вдруг решительно крепко обнял. Ритсону показалось, что на него обрушилась лавина отчаяния, мольбы, немого крика и чего-то такого огромного, что вдруг стало нечем дышать. Он широко хватанул ртом воздух, чтобы совладать с собой и не упасть.   
  
Он больше никогда не будет один. Никакой тоски, никаких страхов, никаких пустых комнат. Никакой стылой боли. Вместо бутылки виски и Вечной тишины — дружеский ужин, радостный взгляд, смех и признание. Больше, чем взаимность и больше, чем доверие. Сердцебиение в такт. Разделённые мысли на двоих…   
  
Сила и решительность Райли звенели, как натянутая до предела тетива; он собирался отстаивать его, Ритсона — сломанного, отвергнутого и забытого — перед всем миром.   
Блейк судорожно глотнул застрявший в горле ком. Подумал о том, что если завтра Райли приедет к нему, и он не захочет пустить его на порог, то Том просто выломает дверь.   
Голова закружилась, но не из-за выпитого вина. Сердце сдавило так сильно, что казалось близко к остановке. У него было глубокое ощущение того, что он попал в бурю, или его напрочь смёл тайфун и он тонет в бездонных водах океана.   
Оглушенный эмоциями, Блейк нерешительно вытащил руки из карманов и неловко обнял Райли в ответ.   
— Том… — беззвучно выдохнул он. Слова закончились. Ничего вокруг не стало, кроме этого горячего дыхания, сильного тела и крепко стискивающих рук. Вне времени и вне четырёх измерений — мир исчез, оставив лишь их двоих.  
— Мы справимся! — Том чуть отстранился. С непоколебимой убеждённостью в своей правоте, заглянул в глаза Ритсона. — Вместе мы выберемся из любого дерьма. Вдвоём у нас всё получиться, как надо. Всё будет хорошо. Обязательно будет! Ты мне веришь, Блейк?


End file.
